Humains
by Nagetive
Summary: Certains sont ce qu'on leur a dit d'être. D'autres sont ce qu'ils ont décidé de devenir. C'est à prendre ou à laisser, et dans le sang et la douleur, choisis ton camp ou meurs - Threeshot sur InThePanda.
1. Tue-moi encore

Salut, bande de gentes ! J'ai trouvé mon OS sur Noël ! Un peu en avance, certes. Vous vous souvenez peut-être de ce que j'ai fait pour Halloween. Haha. Non ? Mince !

Bon, je vous préviens, y a des fautes de conjugaison, de temps, patati patata, parce que je brûlais d'envie de vous partager ce chef-d'œuvre (la blague), mais je vous promets de le passer à ma sœur, qui m'a gentiment proposé de me servir de bêta.

Gloire à ma sœur.

Cet OS a été commencé avant l'Unknown Movies 11, donc Monsieur le Panda a ses cheveux (PUTAIN LES CHEVEUX PUTAIN), et il est dans sa cave parce que je vous emmerde. J'espère ne pas m'être plantée en manipulant le personnage.

Waouh, trop d'Unknowm Movies, décidément. Trop de fangirlisme (mais pas assez de yaoi).

/!\ OC, violence physique et psychologique, scarification, deathfic (noooon, un OS sur InThePanda finissant en deathfic, on s'en serait jamais douté).

Three Days Grace : Let You Down.

* * *

><p><strong>Tue-moi encore<strong>

_- Tue-moi._

_La voix, basse, mélancolique, résonne dans la petite pièce. Elle se teinte, en arrivant aux oreilles de son destinataire, d'un accent de déraison. _

_- Hein ?_

_C'est la stupéfaction qui accompagne la réponse, une fois n'est pas coutume._

_- Tu m'as très bien entendue. Tue-moi._

_Et le regard clair de l'homme se fixe résolument sur son interlocutrice, en quête d'une réponse._

* * *

><p><strong>Trust me…<strong>

Il l'a trouvée dans une rue. En pleine nuit, évidemment. Elle marchait, casque sur les oreilles, proie parmi tant d'autres. Il était alors pris par le temps. Il avait son film, le brouillon du script, mais il lui manquait la seconde chose la plus importante de son émission : la victime.

**There's no need to fear**

Alors, il était sorti prendre l'air après des heures enfermé chez lui pour bosser sur son épisode d'Unknown Movies. Il avait emprunté les grandes avenues, désertes, les petites ruelles, mais rien à faire : le froid, l'idée d'une maison douillette, d'un chocolat chaud et d'une famille avaient retenu les gens chez eux.

**Everyone's here**

Et un peu plus, même. Il se souvenait, maintenant, songea-t-il en recueillant dans sa paume quelques gouttelettes froides, issues de la bruine sinistre qui tombait depuis des heures. C'était Noël, ce soir. A part des SDFs à moitié morts, il ne trouverait personne.

**Waiting for you to finally be one of us**

C'est alors qu'il avait entendu des bruits de pas.

Elle marchait en toute sérénité, à bientôt minuit, dans une rue tortueuse, sombre. Inconsciente. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, elle écoutait de la musique à plein volume, masquant tous bruits alentours.

**Come down**

Il reconnut la chanson dès les premiers accords, apprécia le style. Une amatrice de metal. Il aurait pu tomber sur une… directionner. Etait-ce ainsi que se nommaient les fans de One Direction ? Oh, et peu lui importait, au final. Tout cela n'était qu'une question de goût.

Un oiseau s'était égaré hors de sa cage, et le loup qu'il était allait s'en emparer.

**You may be full of fear**

La lumière d'un lampadaire, tel un opprobre, tomba sur sa proie, l'illuminant fugitivement de dos. Une fille, aux courts cheveux bruns hérissés tout naturellement sur son crâne – encore une qui ignorait l'usage de la brosse à cheveux. Vêtue, malgré le froid prenant, d'une simple veste en faux cuir, noire. Pantalon noir, lui aussi. Pas du jean, une autre matière. Elasthanne. Des chaussures sans doute dénichées chez les mecs.

**But you'll be safe here**

Et une écharpe. Touche de couleur, rouge, elle flottait au rythme de ses pas, l'envoûtant.

C'est tellement pratique, une écharpe.

**When you finally trust me**

Il se rapprocha d'elle, saisit les deux extrémités du bout de tissu, et serra, serra, serra. Rapprochant le corps frêle du sien, il mêla ses mains dans l'étoffe pour mieux assurer sa prise.

Il serra. Encore.

Jusqu'à ce que la fille ne bougeât plus.

**Finally believe in me !**

* * *

><p><strong>I will let you down<strong>

_Il faisait bien plus froid chez moi que dehors. C'était pour cette raison que j'avais décidé de fuir dans la nuit._

_Pas un problème de chauffage, oh, non. Il s'agissait d'autre chose. Un sentiment diffus, sournois, qui régnait dans chaque pièce et s'infiltrait dans mes poumons. M'étouffant. J'avais le sentiment que mon cœur se gelait._

**I'll let you down I'll**

_Et encore plus ce soir-là, soir de Noël. Propice à tant de rêveries, nuit préférée des enfants sages, promettant une multitude de cadeaux, des repas élaborés et une famille enfin réunie, au complet._

**When you finally trust me**

_Je hais cette fête._

_De tout mon cœur, de toute mon âme, de tout mon corps, je la hais._

**Finally believe in me !**

_Pas parce qu'elle est commerciale. J'adorerais recevoir des cadeaux, déguster des chocolats. J'adorerais parler à quelque cousin inconnu, ou m'interroger à voix basse, un brin moqueuse, sur la stabilité mentale d'une tante votant FN ou d'un grand-oncle adulant la Manif Pour Tous._

**Trust me**

_Mais voilà le problème. « J'aimerais »._

_J'aimerais._

**I'll be there when you need me**

_Et cet impossible m'a renversé la tête toute la soirée. Soirée pendant laquelle mon père, damné soit-il, a décidé de nous obliger mon frère et moi à participer à son soi-disant repas de famille. Au menu ? Des haricots verts et un poulet. Tu parles d'un repas de fête. Tu parles d'une famille, alors que nous n'étions que trois. Tu parles de cadeaux, aussi, puisque je sais pertinemment qu'une fois encore, il prétendra ne pas avoir eu les moyens._

**You'll be safe here**

_M'en fous._

_A vingt-deux heures, j'en ai eu marre. J'ai pris ma musique, mes chaussures, une veste à la volée, et j'ai claqué la porte._

_Le son résonne encore dans ma tête. Comme tout, en ce moment. Tout m'abrutit. Tout me paralyse. Tout me… détruit._

**When you finally trust me**

_Je suis partie en claquant la porte, sans aucune raison, juste… juste parce que je n'en pouvais plus._

_Je cherche dans l'étreinte glaciale de la nuit une force que je ne trouve pas en moi. Je cherche dans le ciel nocturne brouillé par la pollution lumineuse une étoile plus lumineuse que les autres. Et dans mes pas frappant le sol, la possibilité de m'envoler._

_En vain, je le sais. _

**Finally believe in me !**

* * *

><p>Il l'avait ramenée chez lui, l'avait installée dans sa cave, sur sa petite chaise, mains menottées, avait démarré la caméra, disposé à nouveau un outil malencontreusement tombé lors d'un épisode mouvementé. Il s'était éclairci la gorge plusieurs fois, sans jamais regarder la fille, tout entier concentré sur son émission.<p>

Et au moment où il allait se lancer, _évidemment_, elle avait décidé d'ouvrir sa gueule.

- J'suis où, putain ? marmonna-t-elle d'une voix pâteuse, rauque et très enrouée, tout juste sortie de son semi-coma provoqué par un étranglement assez violent.

Ah, intéressant. D'habitude, ses victimes hurlaient, gémissaient, mais celle-ci semblait vouloir innover.

- Ta gueule ! rétorqua-t-il, y en a qui bossent. Donc, je disais…

Il se tourna à nouveau vers l'œil de verre, s'efforçant de retrouver le fil de ses pensées. Personne ne se doutait d'à quel point il était compliqué de parler ainsi à une caméra, seulement armé de sa mémoire.

- Ta gueule, toi ! riposta la future cadavre, qui avait dû rater des étapes dans son évolution parce que personne ne dit « ta gueule » à un mec alors que l'on est attaché à une chaise, juste après avoir subi ce qui ressemble fort à une tentative d'homicide nocturne, le soir de Noël.

Il s'étouffa à moitié, offusqué, se retourna vers elle.

Elle laissait son regard errer sur le spectacle s'étirant autour d'elle. Ses yeux verts très pâles scrutaient attentivement chaque détail de la petite cave, la caméra, sa chaise, le sol, les murs de pierre, les deux poteaux gentiment taggués d'une croix nazi et d'un A semblable au symbole de l'anarchie, et, enfin, lui.

Elle le dévisagea froidement.

* * *

><p><strong>I will let you down<strong>

_J'errais dans une rue au hasard. Calme. La marche me calme. La musique à un volume brûlant mes tympans, aussi. La nuit, tout autant. J'aime la nuit. Elle est source d'inspiration, cache des vérités, en dévoile d'autre, ombre tout de son encre, et me cache de son voile._

**I'll let you down I'll**

_J'errais, l'une de mes musiques favorites hurlant dans mon casque. Mes lèvres esquissaient distraitement quelques-uns des mots de celle-ci. J'étais alors loin, loin de tout, loin de ce monde, plongée dans celui du son à l'état brut._

_J'en suis tombée, brutalement, quand mon écharpe s'est resserrée sur ma gorge. Quand je me suis senti attirée en arrière, contre une poitrine. Quand mes poumons m'ont supplié de leur accorder de l'air, de l'air, de l'air, quand des points noirs ont commencé à danser devant mes yeux écarquillés._

**When you finally trust me**

_Mes mains se sont agitées, se sont accrochée à ce mortel morceau de tissu, cherchant à le défaire. Ma bouche s'est ouverte, cherchant la moindre molécule d'oxygène. Mon casque, dans la lutte, est tombé, s'est écrasé au sol, échangeant la musique contre un rire._

_Un rire de fou, de psychopathe, un rire rempli d'une joie malsaine, qui m'accompagna lorsque, enfin, je me suis senti mourir._

**Finally believe in me !**

* * *

><p>Il croisa son regard glacial, distant, et haussa les sourcils. C'était bien sa veine, de tomber sur une victime récalcitrante. On n'a pas idée de contrarier un tueur en série. Bon, certains osaient quand même. Ils ne faisaient généralement pas long feu.<p>

A part quelques exceptions.

Il songea au commissaire, et eut envie de frapper quelqu'un.

Bah, tiens, justement, elle était là pour ça, cette fille !

Nonchalamment, bras ballants, l'air presque inoffensif, il se rapprocha d'elle. Elle continuait à le toiser, virulente. Il se pencha, saisit ses cheveux courts d'une main, y entremêlant ses doigts, et tira violemment sa tête en arrière.

- Dis-moi, murmura-t-il, comment te nommes-tu ?

C'est qu'il fallait bien un nom, pour son générique.

- Va te faire foutre, grinça la fille sur le même ton.

Un brin déçu, il la lâcha, se recula de deux pas et, saisissant un marteau derrière lui, l'envoya sans sommation dans la joue de la fille, férocement. Il y eut un bruit d'os, et elle hurla de douleur, le faisant rire sinistrement.

Enfin, elle allait le respecter.

* * *

><p><em>Quand je me suis réveillée, la première chose que j'ai vue a été le sol, uniforme, un peu suintant d'humidité. Ma gorge me faisait atrocement souffrir et ma tête tournait. Une envie tenace de vomir me prenait régulièrement.<em>

_J'entendis quelqu'un parler, juste à côté de moi. Les premiers mots jaillirent de ma bouche, sans que je ne puisse les retenir. J'en eu incroyablement mal, mais, songeai-je, au moins pouvais-je toujours parler._

_Bien que cela n'eut pas l'air autorisé, puisque l'inconnu me lança un virulent « ta gueule »._

_« Ta gueule »._

_Deux mots, deux petits mots, un assemblage étrange de lettres, qui me donnèrent envie de hurler à la mort, hurler à la lune._

_Ce que je les hais, ces mots. J'ai tant rêvé de les dire moi-même, me l'interdisant toujours. Ils me frappent tellement souvent, lancés à ma figure, ou sous-entendus dans un regard._

_Toute la rancœur que j'avais pu accumuler à cause de ces simples mots rejaillit lorsque je les crachai à mon tour._

_Sentir le mec se froisser ne me fit ni chaud ni froid. Mon regard parcourut frénétiquement la pièce, notant la caméra, le décor très sobre et sinistre, se posa sur ma chaise décidément très inconfortable, avant de s'échouer sur _lui_._

_Ma respiration se figea dans sa poitrine, l'espace d'un instant._

_**Oh mon dieu, je suis morte.**_

_Lui, c'était lui. Les cheveux incroyablement désordonnés, la silhouette solide, les traits finalement assez durs, les yeux clairs mêlant moquerie, violence refoulée, et une étrange passion. Passion que je reconnus, sans vraiment le connaître, lui._

_Le tueur. Le tueur dont tout le monde parlait, le tueur qui passait sans cesse à la télévision depuis presque six mois. Le tueur qui avait sauvagement assassiné et violenté un bon nombre de personnes, que personne n'avait réussi à attraper. Le tueur fan de cinéma._

_Le tueur qui, maintenant, était face à moi. _

_J'étais dans sa cave, assise sur une chaise, face à une caméra, les mains liées dans le dos._

_Oh, merde._

_Il se rapprocha de moi, lentement, et je lui trouvai des allures de fauve en chasse. Je ne me sentais pas bien. L'impression que quelque chose manquait à cette mise en scène me tiraillait. Il y avait pourtant tout : le criminel, la victime que j'étais, le décor sinistre, une caméra allumée…_

_Il emmêla ses doigts dans mes mèches folles, tirant douloureusement sur la peau de mon crâne. Ma tête bascula en arrière, et une vive douleur ne tarda pas à irradier de ma nuque, s'ajoutant à celle venant de mes bras emprisonnés._

_Son souffle heurta ma joue. Sa question, prononcée sur un ton à la fois doux et menaçant, mon tympan._

_Sans quitter mon air impassible et hautain, je ripostai, acide. Je le sentis relâcher sa prise sur mes cheveux, et je me redressai._

_Je ne vis que trop tard le marteau venir vers moi._

_Et en même temps, je compris ce qui manquait._

_**La peur.**_

_Je n'avais pas peur._

_Une douleur innommable me parcourut, me déchira lorsque le métal atteignit ma joue, envoyant voler ma tête. J'eu l'impression qu'un os venait d'imploser, déchiquetant ma chair de l'intérieur. Ma pommette, en fait. Il avait bien visé, ce salopard. Un goût de sang envahit ma bouche, et je réalisai que je m'étais mordu la langue._

_Un hurlement de douleur jaillit de mes lèvres, incontrôlable, blessant un peu plus ma gorge._

_J'avais mal._

_J'avais tellement mal._

_Mais par-dessus la souffrance, j'entendis son rire. Infernal._

_Tu n'as pas gagné, songeai-je dans un sursaut de haine, alors que des larmes, répondant à la souffrance, roulaient sur ma joue martyrisée._

_Tant que je n'aurais pas peur, aucune douleur ne pourra me faire taire._

* * *

><p>Satisfait, il se tourna de nouveau vers l'œil de verre. L'énergie meurtrière qui fusait dans ses veines s'était quelque peu amoindrie, suite à la violence de son geste.<p>

Dieux, ce ne devrait pas être permis, mais ce qu'il aimait **faire souffrir**. De toute son âme, de tout son cœur, de tout son corps…

- Excusez-moi pour cette petite interruption, je pense qu'elle va fermer sa gueule, maintenant, la grogn…

- Le tueur, fut-il coupé à nouveau.

Excédé, il fit volteface. Il croisa le regard pâle et brouillé de larmes de sa victime récalcitrante. Du sang dégoulinait sur son menton, se mêlait à l'eau salée, puis tombait sur sa chemise noire froissée, la tachant sans doute irrémédiablement.

Chemise, parce qu'en la tirant ici, il avait pris le soin de lui retirer sa veste, son écharpe, de lui prendre son MP4 et son portable – un modèle aisément qualifié de rétro, face aux iPhones. Il les avait lancés dans un coin, la laissant en habit léger.

Bon sang, une chemise ! Cette fille avait combien de résistance au froid ? Non que cela lui importe, d'ailleurs, mais c'était presque impressionnant.

- Ouais, soupira-t-il, le tueur, et…

- Je t'ai vu aux infos.

Elle avait du mal à articuler. Forcément… Se raclant la gorge avec une grimace, elle cracha un jet de sang au sol.

- Hey, ma cave ! s'indigna-t-il.

- Tu es le tueur, répéta-t-elle, portant son énervement au comble.

- Ouais, bordel, je suis le tueur, et si tu continues à me casser les couilles, je vais te montrer pourquoi on m'appelle comme ça, mais d'abord, je vais t'expliquer mon deuxième surnom, le vio…

- Tue-moi.

Son cœur se figea.

* * *

><p><em>Je les ai dits. Ces deux petits mots, aussi simples que « ta gueule ». Moins grossiers, bien plus étranges. Au point que je ne suis pas totalement sûre de les avoir prononcés. Cela me paraît tellement bizarre… Et en même temps, j'ai envie de les hurler à la face du monde, encore et encore. <em>

_Tue-moi !_

_Tue-moi ! _

_**Tue-moi !**_

_- Tu m'as très bien entendu._

_J'ai mal, mal à la tête, mal au visage, mal à la gorge, aux poumons, mais, surtout, mal à l'âme. La vérité, l'explication de pourquoi je suis sortie de chez moi à vingt-deux heures le soir de Noël, c'est parce que j'espérais tomber sur quelqu'un dans son genre. _

_J'espérais y laisser la peau._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_Oui, pourquoi ?_

_La fatigue. La lassitude, plus précisément, qui m'étouffe, jour après jour, plus sûrement que l'écharpe qui a causé ma perte. L'ambiance de ce qui est soi-disant ma maison, le mépris dont je suis entourée, la solitude. _

_- Je…_

_C'est moi qui ne sais plus quoi dire._

_Moi qui n'arrive pas à expliquer que je suis lâche. Trop lâche pour en finir moi-même._

_- Juste, tue-moi._

_Oui, je t'en prie, __**tue-moi**__._

* * *

><p>Il croisa les bras, résolu. Il n'avait pas exactement l'habitude d'accorder aux gens ce qu'ils souhaitent, bien au contraire.<p>

- Au nom de quoi ? grinça-t-il.

Elle releva la tête, le fixa, l'air perplexe, songeur, tourné vers elle plutôt que vers ses paroles. Il voyait nettement les marques de strangulation sur sa gorge mate, il voyait aussi ses lèvres cyanosées par le froid, sous le sang. C'est qu'il ne faisait pas vraiment bon, dans sa cave.

Distraitement, il piocha un couteau dans son fatras et en caressa la lame. Un fluide rouge foncé y avait séché, qu'il gratta un peu. Des paillettes sombres se détachèrent de l'inox et se collèrent dans sa paume, à son grand désarroi.

- Tu vas le faire quand même, de toute façon.

Il grimaça, fit tourner l'arme blanche entre ses mains et reporta son regard sur elle.

- Et qu'est-ce que t'y connais ? Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser crever bien gentiment ? T'as déjà entendu parler de torture, grognasse ?

- Je regarde TF1 et je vais au lycée, c'est à peu près la même chose, non ?

Un sourire chatouilla ses lèvres, mais il ne le laissa pas s'exprimer. Ce serait accorder une victoire à l'imbécile heureuse qui s'amusait à le narguer depuis tout à l'heure, ce qu'il se refusait.

Il se demandait comment se sortir de cette impasse – le marteau lui semblant être un moyen sanglant et sale, mais assez drôle – quand il s'aperçut qu'à la façon d'un tic, la fille chiante se grattait les poignets, glissant ses doigts dans les manches de sa chemise.

Il frissonna. Sans savoir de quoi.

Il reconnaissait ce tic.

* * *

><p><em>Qu'est-ce que je foutais, à le défier ? J'aurais fermé ma gueule, il aurait fait tranquillement sa putain d'émission, m'aurait tué d'une façon simple et expéditive et tout cela ce serait terminé là, avec moi comme corps anonyme parmi tant d'autres. On aurait fini par me retrouver au bout de quelques jours et mon cadavre aurait fini dans quelque cimetière.<em>

_Mais non !_

_Il fallait que je me moque de lui !_

_Imbécile !_

_J'avais tellement mal, et je continuais à le narguer. Le goût du fer dans ma bouche, entêtant, me montait à la tête et, à la fois, me donnait envie de vomir. Je crachai un second jet de salive brunâtre, écœurée. _

_Peut-être que mon père avait raison. Quand il prétendait que je suis stupide._

_Le tueur se rapprocha de moi à nouveau, avec toujours cette démarche féline. Il s'était emparé d'un couteau, et mon cœur se serra. Pas de peur, hélas, mais d'appréhension, d'attente. J'avais suffisamment lu de fictions gores pour savoir tout ce qu'on peut faire avec une arme blanche. Macabre culture…_

_Il se glissa dans mon dos, quittant mon champ de vision. J'entendais sa respiration, un peu rapide. Dans ces mêmes fictions, tuer provoque souvent une certaine excitation. A moins que je n'ai lu dans une émission policière… Au choix._

_Ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour de mon poignet droit, arrêtant les miens dans leur geste mécanique, que je n'avais même pas remarqué._

_Oh, putain. Non. __**Non.**_

_Je sentis ma chemise tirer au niveau des manches, et un bruit de tissu qui se déchire suivi une vive douleur aiguë dans mon bras, accompagnée d'une autre sensation, que je ne connaissais que trop bien, et qui me dégoûtait autant qu'elle me fascinait._

_Ce connard venait tout simplement de tracer avec son couteau dans l'étoffe, entaillant ma peau au passage. Je sentis bientôt quelques gouttes tièdes, presque froides, venir s'échouer dans ma paume._

_Il fit de même avec l'autre manche, évitant cette fois – sans doute par miracle – de me blesser._

_Non, non, non._

_Ses doigts glissèrent sur ma peau, effleurant les fins et étroits renflements laissés par le fil acéré du rasoir, la plaie encore brûlante née ce matin, celle qui achevait de disparaître, la cicatrice pâle sur ma peau mate…_

_J'eus envie de vomir._

_Cette sensation, c'était seulement l'apaisement. Apaisement qui venait avec chaque plaie, chaque fois moins forte, et qui calmait la souffrance sourde dans ma poitrine, retardant toujours un peu plus le moment où elle m'avalerait, me brûlerait de l'intérieur._

_De nouvelles larmes ruisselèrent sur mes joues. Non de douleur. Juste de dégoût. _

_Dégoût de moi-même._

* * *

><p>Elle pleurait, à présent. Sans quitter son sourire de psychopathe, il s'était glissé derrière elle, avait déchiré les manches en polyester de sa chemise – du polyester ? sérieusement ? et puis quoi encore ? – et avait, presque hypnotisé, caressé ses multiples cicatrices.<p>

Ses poignets n'étaient que des champs de bataille où se déroulaient un combat perdu d'avance, un combat contre elle-même et sa folie. Chaque nouvelle marque était une défaite, chaque cicatrice un douloureux témoignage.

Elle pleurait, doucement, à légers sanglots. De honte, de rancœur, de rage, de colère et, presque, de supplication. Ce qu'elle était venait d'être dévoilé à ses yeux, à son plus grand désespoir. Ces plaies représentaient son âme même, sa douleur intérieure, son incapacité à se sortir d'un tourment qui lui semblait sans fin.

Et les doigts calleux du tueur continuaient de courir sur la peau à la fois étrangement douce et bosselée. Comme envoûtés. Les éclairs très pâles sur sa peau lui semblaient presque… beaux. Les traits rouges, aussi. Les cicatrices brunâtres, tout autant.

Une idée fixe tournait dans sa tête. Ces marques étaient tout ce qu'elle efforçait de cacher, tout ce qui était vraiment elle. Au quotidien, elle mentait à tous, faisant mine d'être heureuse, épanouie. Le soir, quand nul ne la voyait, elle acceptait enfin d'être elle, hurlant dans le noir, enfant caché derrière une porte.

Il n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir, pourtant. Mais si elle était du genre à étaler sa détresse… Jamais elle n'aurait résisté avec autant de bravoure. Elle lui rappelait quelqu'un, quelqu'un qui marchait tête haute, mais sanglotait quand nul ne le voyait – quand il pensait que nul ne le voyait.

Certes, ce n'étaient là que des suppositions. Certes.

* * *

><p><em>Je suis une épave voguant au gré des vagues d'un océan déchaîné. Un oiseau sans ailes dans un ciel d'orage. Un ange échoué sur terre, condamné à mourir sous les pierres lancées par les hommes.<em>

_Personne ne le savait, et c'était très bien ainsi. Mon père, à la rigueur… Pour ce qu'il s'en foutait. Connard._

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que j'ai ce foutu tic ? Pourquoi l'espèce de psychopathe avait décidé d'exhiber ce qui faisait de moi un être moribond, à l'agonie ? Est-ce tout ce qu'il retiendra de moi, après m'avoir tué ? _

_La fille qui se scarifiait ?_

_La fille qui lui cassait les couilles… Aurait été bien mieux._

_Je suis une épave. Je suis née humaine, pourtant, mais je mourrais épave._

_Je te hais, tueur refusant d'être nommé. Ne pouvais-tu pas te contenter de me tuer ?_

* * *

><p>Il ne savait plus quoi dire, désemparé. Mécaniquement, il continuait à effleurer les cicatrices, ne sachant quoi faire d'autre. Pour quelques instants, il était sorti de son habituelle image de fou meurtrier. En fait, pas seulement image. C'était bel et bien ce qu'il était.<p>

Seulement… Il avait basculé vers un autre état, disons.

- J'avais un frère…

Quand il était enfant, il n'était pas aussi cruel, non. Quand il était enfant, il était sensible, fragile, timide, en quête d'affection et de reconnaissance. Déjà passionné par le cinéma.

Quand il était enfant, il avait souffert. Au lieu de se briser, comme tant d'autres, il avait apaisé sa peine, sa rage et ses brûlures dans la douleur des autres. Peu à peu, le goût du sang s'était installé, et il n'avait jamais cessé de tuer et de torturer.

Et là, il avait l'impression de redevenir un enfant. Enfant, comme lorsqu'il avait vu les même marques, les même plaies, sur les bras de son frère.

Bon, il avait tué ce même frère. Mais qu'importe, ce n'était pas ça, l'essentiel.

- Et il faisait la même chose…

Pourquoi lui disait-il ça ? Il ne le savait pas lui-même. Un écho, peut-être. Son passé, volontairement oblitéré, venait se mêler au présent de cette fille un peu cassée. C'était douloureux.

La fille cessa de pleurer, se contentant de renifler, les épaules secouées de hoquets silencieux. Il était toujours derrière elle, accroupi, son couteau posé à ses pieds.

- Je savais pas quoi faire, j'avais huit ans… Et mon père…

Il se tut, refusant d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Il en disait déjà bien assez à cette fille, qui malgré son statut de victime parmi tant d'autres l'avait secoué, preuve malgré tout qu'il avait encore… Quoi ? Une âme ? Un cœur ? N'importe quoi.

- J'vois, marmonna-t-elle de sa voix très rauque, teintée de larmes, articulant avec difficulté.

Elle cracha un nouveau jet de salive rougeâtre. Il ne sourcilla pas, cette fois. Il se faisait juste la réflexion qu'elle avait vraiment dû se mordre fort, pour saigner autant. Et qu'elle avait deviné seule, pour son père.

Drôle de fille, oui.

Il lâcha ses poignets, se redressa pour se pencher à son oreille.

* * *

><p><em>Pourquoi me dit-il cela ? était une phrase qui tournait sans fin dans ma tête, se cognant aux parois de mon crâne pour repartir dans une autre direction. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne se moquait-il pas, comme ce gamin de sixième, il y a de cela des années, qui avait surpris sur mon bras une estafilade rouge ?<em>

_C'était un tueur, un être immoral, et pourtant…_

_Pourtant, il y avait dans sa voix quelque chose que je reconnaissais dans mes insomnies._

_La solitude._

_La mélancolie._

_La peur, presque._

_Le besoin d'autrui, peut-être. De chaleur humaine, de paroles réconfortantes, de sourires simples et honnêtes._

_Tous les tueurs ont-ils été des oiseaux sans ailes, des albatros déchus ?_

_Je l'enviai, soudainement. Je rêvai d'être aussi forte, malgré les blessures, d'être imbattable, puissante, au-delà de leurs lois qui ne m'ont jamais protégées contre la violence du silence et des regards, des mots et du mépris._

_Je voudrais tellement passer de cette chose brisée que j'étais à un être fort, sûr de lui !... Mais certains ont l'air d'être fait pour ça, pour vaincre malgré tout._

_Moi, j'étais faible._

_Je sentis la caresse sur mes poignets cesser, puis son souffle sur ma nuque. J'émis un léger murmure, malmenant encore ma gorge blessée._

_- J'aimerais être toi…_

_Il rit, légèrement, moqueur, mais d'une façon plus douce que précédemment. Il susurra à son tour._

_- J'aimerais te détacher. Te proposer de me tenir compagnie, quand je ne suis pas en train de tuer. On pourrait discuter, on se moquerait des teen movies, on regarderait Reservoir Dogs… Peut-être que tu m'accompagnerais, quand je serais de sortie. Tu m'aiderais à attraper des gens. On les torturerait ensemble._

_Son ton était… mélancolique. Rêveur._

_- Ce serait sympa. On ne serait plus seuls, on aurait l'autre. Tu m'aiderais pour mes émissions, on ferait rager ce connard de commissaire, je t'apprendrais tout ce qu'il faut savoir sur le cinéma. On irait buter ceux qui t'ont fait chier. Au final, tu deviendrais comme moi._

_J'entendis un froissement de tissu. J'avais cessé de pleurer. Je me sentais… vide. Et à la fois, apaisée. Si j'avais su qu'il me fallait ça… une rencontre avec un fou meurtrier et un marteau, pour enfin me sentir bien._

_Doucement, un canon glacial se posa sur ma nuque._

_- On pourrait, dis-je avec à la fois amertume et nostalgie, nostalgie pour une chose qui n'arriverait jamais._

_Il existe des gens dont le destin est de vaincre. Il existe des gens dont le destin est de mourir._

_Je n'ai jamais eu de chance, au final._

_- Glock, annonça-t-il assez froidement, mais d'un ton joyeux, ce qui produisait un contraste étrange. J'me dis que tu préfères peut-être le savoir. Pas de cran de sûreté, une gâchette très sensible. C'est le genre d'arme pochette-surprise. Tu te dis « bah, il peut pas tirer, j'ai pas entendu la sécurité ! » et là tu te prends une balle dans la tête, tu l'as pas vu venir._

_- Fun, acquiesçais-je, à deux doigts de sourire malgré moi._

_Sa respiration s'était accélérée. La caméra, remarquais-je, continuait de tourner, son œil de verre impassible braqué sur nous._

_Un silence lourd s'installa. Je n'osai le rompre. Lui non plus, me semblât-il. Qu'en sais-je ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il était compréhensible._

_J'eus une brève pensée pour mon père, qui se résuma en « crève, connard »._

_J'aurais dû le haïr, cet homme qui allait me tuer d'un instant à l'autre, haïr de toutes mes forces, j'aurais dû le supplier, pleurer, voire proposer mon corps, pourquoi pas. J'aurais dû avoir peur, trembler, mais non._

_- On pourrait, répéta-t-il, brisant le moment solennel. Mais c'est impossible. Cela ne marche pas comme ça. Je sais tuer, toi non. Face au commissaire, tu n'aurais aucune chance, et cela me perdrait. Je ne peux pas me le permettre._

_Je m'attendais presque à ce qu'il s'excuse, mais il n'en fit rien. Pas vraiment étonnant. Le contraire m'aurait probablement déçue, à vrai dire._

_Mais j'avais une dernière volonté._

* * *

><p>Oui, <em>on pourrait<em>, mais cela ne se fera pas. Finalement, il ne savait pas trop pourquoi. Peut-être parce que cela paraissait improbable. Il en était presque désolé. Presque. L'idée était pourtant tellement tentante… Envoyer au diable la solitude, les doutes qui l'accompagnaient souvent. Être avec quelqu'un qui le _comprenait_.

Mais non.

Pas grave. Aucune importance. Pourquoi, malgré tout, avait-il envie de hurler, hurler à la mort, hurler à la vie ?

Hurler tel un loup abandonné ?

Le loup qu'il était. Il aimait cette comparaison.

Qu'était, alors, cette fille sans nom ?

Elle affrontait la chose plutôt bien, remarqua-t-il avec simplicité. Droite, pas une larme – à part celles causées par son joli coup de marteau. Pas une supplique. Fière, décidée. Son frère, aussi, avait plutôt bien affronté l'idée de mourir.

Son frère… Il avait toujours soupçonné être la cause des marques sur ses bras. Plutôt que lui, ce que son père lui faisait. Pareil à tant d'autres, son aîné s'était toujours tu, ne sachant que dire, que faire – si jeune ! il ne lui avait jamais pardonné.

- Musique, s'il-te-plaît.

Il n'hésita qu'un bref instant. D'un pas lent, abattu, peut-être, il alla de l'autre côté de la pièce, où il avait entassé ses affaires, et en dénicha le MP4. Il s'était mis en pause, lorsqu'il était tombé sur le sol, et il se contenta de relancer la musique là où elle en était. Bien vite, les accents résonnèrent dans la pièce.

**I will let you down**

Il revint vite près d'elle – derrière elle, plus précisément. Son visage taché de sang et de larmes souriait, distant, assez froid, amer. Mais elle souriait. Pour une musique. Une simple musique.

**I'll let you down I'll**

Ils attendirent qu'elle finisse. Silencieux. Quand, enfin, les derniers accords s'éteignirent, il reposa le canon de son Glock contre sa nuque.

****When you finally trust me****

- Dis-moi ton nom, murmura-t-il.

- Il n'a aucune importance, répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Et il l'accepta.

Parce que les noms n'ont effectivement aucune importance.

**Finally believe in me !**

* * *

><p><strong>Never want to come down<strong>

**Never want to come down**

**Never want to come down**

_La musique. J'ai vécu aussi longtemps notamment grâce à la musique. A haut volume, elle m'isolait du monde, à très haut, elle me vidait. Bas, elle m'accompagnait. Je n'oubliais jamais mon casque, je n'oubliais jamais de recharger mon MP4. Je me cachais derrière, entre deux cours, ou lorsque je les séchais._

_La musique... _

**Down, let you down…**

_Inspiration. Expiration._

**I will let you down**

**I'll let you down I'll**

**When you finally trust me**

**Finally believe in me !**

_Elle cessa bien vite, et paradoxalement, jamais elle n'avait duré aussi longtemps. J'ai écouté celle-là des dizaines de fois. Sans jamais en comprendre vraiment le sens._

_Mais cela n'a plus d'importance._

_Le métal glacial sur ma nuque me fit légèrement sursauter. Quelle étrange sensation… Pas seulement celle du froid. Celle qui précède la mort._

_Je vais mourir. C'est drôle, de se dire ça._

_Je vrillais mon regard sur la caméra, statique témoin de cet échange hors du temps._

_-Tue-moi, ordonnais-je._

- Tue-moi, ordonna-t-elle.

Toute l'assurance du monde dans sa voix. Il hésita.

_- Tue-moi ! hurlais-je !_

_Tue-moi !_

Tue-moi !

Il resserra sa prise, glissa son doigt sur la gâchette.

**Tue-moi encore !**

* * *

><p>AMBIANCE.<p>

Oui, pas de précision sur le film dont il devait parler, parce que j'en regarde très peu, de films *espère que ce n'est pas là une raison suffisante pour se voir capturée par un psychopathe drôlement sexy, quoique mieux avec des cheveux**espère que oui, en fait**a un instinct de survie très peu développé, demandez à Ranne-Chan et son splendide livre interactif**veut bien servir d'appât pour le commissaire contre rémunération corporelle, d'ailleurs**va peut-être fermer sa gueule*

Je ne sais pas comment je fais, mais dès qu'il y a une scène de menaces, bah… j'vois des trucs érotiques. Dommage. Pour ma santé mentale.

J'espère, Deponia, que les toutes petites scènes de violence physique t'auront plu ^^.


	2. Tue-les encore

Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit à propos de l'OS précédent ? Que ce se serait une deathfic ? Haha. Non. Où vous avez vu ça ?

Deathfic, tout ça, tout ça. Le tueur ne m'appartient pas, ce que j'avais oublié de notifier (comme d'hab) dans le premier OS, le commissaire non plus, etc.

Et si les concernés lisent cet OS, eh bien… salut. Ça va ?

Musiques mentionnées, dans l'ordre : _Let's Kill Tonight,_ de Panic! At the disco / _L'ange déchu_, de Mr Yéyé et InThePanda (ça, c'était gratuit) / _Elle viendra quand même_, d'Orelsan / _Wrong_, de Depeche Mode.

Parce que j'aime la musique.

* * *

><p><strong>Tue-les encore<strong>

Tout tanguait, autour d'elle. Elle avait froid, aussi, un froid mortel, le genre qui te fige le cœur et le sang. Son sang battait à ses tempes, l'assourdissant, et une douleur sourde émanait de son ventre, en vagues de plus en plus douces, de plus en plus espacées. Sous son dos, elle sentait la dureté du bitume, et sur son visage celle de la pluie.

Elle ne tanguait plus. Elle flottait. Paisible. Le froid, la souffrance n'étaient plus que des souvenirs. Elle se sentait glisser dans d'opaques ténèbres, étrangement confortables. Elle ne se souvenait même plus comment tout cela avait commencé.

Quelle importance ?

Il n'y avait rien de plus doux et de plus facile que de se laisser aller, que de s'abandonner. Avec le répétitif bruit de l'eau qui tombe, interminable, telle une berceuse.

Mais rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu, n'est-ce pas ?

Le violent son d'une sirène de police la tira de son engourdissement, maltraitant ses tympans. Suivirent, presque aussitôt, celles du SAMU. Comment elle les reconnaissait, elle n'en savait diablement rien. Les mourants disposent vraisemblablement de ressources incroyables.

Parce qu'elle avait beau ne pas se souvenir comme elle en était arrivée là – sans même savoir ce qu'était _là_ – elle n'ignorait pas qu'elle était à l'agonie.

Il y avait désormais un certain brouhaha, autour d'elle. Des gens s'agitant. Elle le devinait, malgré ses paupières closes. Elle devina aussi, malgré ses nerfs insensibilisés par sa mort imminente, qu'on la soulevait, qu'on la transportait, qu'on déchirait sa chemise pour observer ce qui était il y a de cela une éternité le centre de sa douleur, qu'on prenait son pouls.

Elle sentit le roulis du véhicule, les ordres, les injures.

Elle se sentit mourir, un bref instant. Elle se sentit revivre de force.

Elle sentit la douleur revenir la tirailler, s'éloigner à nouveau.

Elle sentit l'odeur aseptisée des hôpitaux, la précipitation.

Elle se sentit partir.

Sans jamais éprouver le moindre intérêt pour tout cela.

* * *

><p><em>Cahier de recherches personnel sur le tueur <em>[insultes raturées]

_Entrée n°35_

_La fille anonyme retrouvée au croisement de la rue Jean Jaurès et de l'avenue Lancel est actuellement en convalescence, dans un coma léger. Selon les médecins, il ne durera pas. Je n'ai pas encore pris le temps d'aller la voir. Les autres sont persuadés du contraire, mais moi, je connais l'homme derrière son agression. C'est forcément _lui_. Je le sens._

_Enfin une victime en vie ! Elle nous permettra d'attraper ce salopard une bonne fois pour toutes. Tu as commis ta première et dernière erreur, enflure. Tes jours sont comptés. J'en suis tellement heureux !_

_Avant de te tuer, je pense que je te poserais cette question._

_Cela fait quel effet, d'être la proie ?_

* * *

><p>Elle tournait en rond, inlassablement, dans sa propre tête. Elle tournait en rond dans ses pensées. Les mêmes images, les mêmes sensations lui revenaient sans cesse, entêtantes, qui à la fois la fascinaient et la révulsaient.<p>

Mais, au bout du compte, elle se retrouvait toujours à marcher sur ce chemin gris sans fin, dont les petits cailloux roulaient sous ses pieds nus. Un ciel uniforme, d'un clair indéfinissable oscillant entre gris, bleu et vert, la surmontait, orné d'un soleil trop pâle pour vraiment réchauffer. D'ailleurs, elle avait froid, sans trop en avoir conscience.

L'horizon monochrome n'avait pas de fin, alternant blanc, noir et gris, et devant elle une forme, une silhouette plus précisément, semblait l'attendre, d'encre, comme se tenant devant un projecteur dont elle ne percevait pas la lueur.

Et elle se sentait irrésistiblement attirée par cette ombre inconnue. Cela lui semblait être la plus mauvaise idée du monde, mais elle marchait vers elle, sans hésitation aucune.

Comme si leur rencontre était une évidence à laquelle elle ne pouvait échapper.

Et pourtant, songea-t-elle, ses réflexions s'échappant presque aussitôt dans le vent sec et sans saveur de ce monde angoissant, ce qu'elle pouvait haïr les évidences…

* * *

><p><em>Cahier de recherches personnel sur le tueur<em>

_Entrée n°37_

_Je suis allé voir la fille. Sobre constat. Pas de papiers d'identité, pas de téléphone, pas même de veste. Elle a été découvert en chemise, ce qui par ce temps n'était sans doute pas sa tenue initiale. Avec, dans la poche, un MP4. Les médecins ont refusé que je le récupère, sous prétexte qu'à son réveil, cet objet familier pourrait la rassurer. Je m'en fous, putain ! Si elle ne sort pas du coma dans les trois jours, je le prends, qu'ils le veuillent ou non. C'est une éventuelle pièce à conviction._

_Bien abîmée, sinon. Un coup violent, fait par un objet contondant lourd, sans doute un marteau, a défoncé sa pommette gauche. Si elle ne fait pas de chirurgie réparatrice, elle sera marquée à vie. Pas d'abus sexuels, par contre. La gorge marquée d'une brûlure : elle se serait fait étranglée, sûrement par une étoffe quelconque. Echarpe, foulard… En hypothermie, aussi, quand ils l'ont trouvée._

_Avec ça, un coup de couteau dans l'abdomen. Elle a évité la perforation des intestins de pas grand-chose. La lame n'a rencontré que de la chair, du muscle, tout ça. Pa si grave que cela, donc, même si elle a perdu beaucoup de sang._

_Aucun papier, donc aucun indice sur son groupe sanguin. Les médecins lui ont injecté, en catastrophe, un groupe sanguin au hasard, du O positif. Coup de chance, c'était celui-là, le sien, selon leurs analyses suite à ça. Heureusement. Ils l'auraient achevée, je les aurais tués moi-même._

_Elle ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller._

_J'ai hâte._

_J'arrive, tueur. J'arrive._

* * *

><p>Elle continuait de marcher, en vain. Le paysage ne bougeait pas, l'ombre ne se rapprochait pas. Elle en aurait hurlé de frustration. Elle n'était pas spécialement patiente, il est vrai. Prise de frénésie, elle se mit à courir, soulevant sur son passage de légers nuages de poussière grise, presque transparente, éthérée.<p>

Elle courait, mais en vain. A s'en déchirer les poumons et les jambes. Peu à peu, une douleur sourde naquit dans sa gorge, dans son ventre, prenant vite une ampleur considérable, l'étouffant à moitié, la faisant vaciller, sans qu'elle ne cesse jamais d'avancer.

Non, ce qui l'arrêta, ce ne fut pas la douleur, ou l'impression que tout cela était inutile. Ce qui l'arrêta, ce fut le ciel, qui s'abaissa, l'engloutissant dans son étreinte au goût de cendres.

* * *

><p><em>Cahier de recherches personnel sur le tueur<em>

_Entrée n°38_

_Aucune trace du mec qui a alerté le SAMU. Sans doute un timide peu désireux de se faire interroger par la police, ou, au vu des évènements de ces derniers mois, de se faire tuer par un psychopathe en cavale. Compréhensible, mais embêtant._

_La fille ne se réveille toujours pas._

_J'enrage._

_Personne n'a lancé d'avis de recherche sur elle. Elle ne correspond à aucun signalement. Elle n'a pourtant pas l'air si âgée que ça. J'ai même comparé avec l'ensemble de la région, mais rien. Soit elle vient de loin, plus loin, soit elle n'a aucun proche. Inhabituel._

* * *

><p>Elle se sentit broyée, détruite, effacée atome par atome, comme n'ayant jamais existé, tout cela dans une souffrance qu'elle ne saurait décrire. Elle se vit mourir, encore et encore, sans jamais rien pouvoir faire.<p>

Par contre, elle ne vit pas sa vie défiler devant ses yeux. Elle ne capta pas quelque vérité incroyable qui aurait pu changer sa vision du monde à jamais. Elle ne vit pas de lumière vacillante au bout d'un tunnel sans fin, ni de train l'attendant patiemment au quai blanc d'une gare déserte.

Derrière la scène illuminée où se jouait sa fin, elle distinguait seulement les ténèbres, menaçantes, froides. Qui, brusquement, se ruèrent vers elle, sous forme d'une brume noire brouillant tout dans son sillage. Lorsque le premier lambeau de ce brouillard l'atteignit, elle disparut. Purement et simplement.

Puis, elle ouvrit les yeux.

* * *

><p><em>Cahier de recherches personnel sur le tueur<em>

_Entrée n°41_

_Elle s'est enfin réveillée. Dès que je l'ai appris, je suis allé la voir. Les autres, quand je suis parti, m'ont dévisagé avec insistance, comme me prenant pour un fou. N'importe quoi. J'ai raison, j'ai forcément raison : ce ne peut être que lui derrière cette attaque._

_Si ça se trouve, c'est aussi lui qui a appelé le SAMU, juste pour me faire enrager, pour que je la découvre morte. Eh bien, si c'est le cas, c'est raté ! Quand on ne sait pas tuer, on s'abstient. _

_Elle était à moitié assise dans son lit, l'air assez paisible, quoique pas très réactive. J'espère ne pas être tombé sur une attardée, il ne manquerait plus que ça. Selon les infirmiers, il faudra attendre quelques jours avant de la questionner. Paraîtrait que quand on sort d'un coma après s'être vidé de son sang parce qu'on s'est fait attaquer par un psychopathe, on a un peu de mal à réintégrer la réalité._

_J'm'en fous._

_Je ne peux pas attendre. J'y vais à nouveau demain, et le premier qui essaye de m'en empêcher passera deux jours derrière des barreaux._

* * *

><p>Elle écoutait de la musique.<p>

Un peu comme d'habitude.

Toujours aussi détachée de la réalité.

Elle s'était réveillée la veille, et avait du mal à se concentrer sur le présent, sur l'immédiat, sur ce qui la concernait. Est-ce ainsi pour tous ceux qui sortent du coma ? s'interrogeait-elle de temps à autre. Elle ne pensait pas à poser la question. Finalement, elle s'en moquait.

Non, l'important était qu'ils lui avaient rendu son MP4. Elle aurait adoré avoir un casque, pour s'isoler encore plus, mais elle s'était résignée à faire sans.

Et, depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée, elle écoutait de la musique.

_Let's kill tonight, kill tonight, show an all you're not the ordinary type…_

La porte s'ouvrit, avec énergie. Tirée de sa rêverie, elle leva les yeux, rencontrant ceux d'un grand homme brun, vêtu de noir, aux traits durs et affirmés.

Elle sourit.

* * *

><p><em>Cahier de recherches personnel sur le tueur<em>

_Entrée n°42_

_Bordel ! Je n'en reviens pas ! Je suis dégoûté, j'ai envie de hurler. Mon assistant me regarde comme si j'étais une bombe prête à exploser. Je vais lui casser la figure, s'il continue._

_Bon sang, j'enrage. Cela avait pourtant commencé de façon assez classique._

_C'est le genre de fille passe-partout, dont on ne souvient pas quand on la croise dans la rue. Brune, cheveux courts, yeux verts pâles, teint mat. Un peu d'acné sur la figure, les ongles rongés, les dents légèrement de travers, un bandage s'enroulant autour de sa tête et masquant sa blessure. Rien de surprenant, rien de spécial._

_Elle écoutait de la musique, quand je suis entré. Elle l'a vite arrêtée, avant que je n'aie pu surprendre les paroles. Soit, il en existe plein, des gens ayant honte de ce qu'ils écoutent, souvent sans raison._

_J'ai pris une chaise, me suis installé à côté de son lit, face à elle. Elle faisait tourner le MP4 que j'avais tant convoité entre ses doigts et avait du mal à affronter mon regard._

_Et avant que j'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, elle m'a lancé à la figure, presque froidement « je ne me souviens de rien »._

_De rien, bordel ! Elle est amnésique !_

* * *

><p>Stress post-traumatique, disaient les médecins, avec cet air sûr d'eux presque agaçant. Si elle ne se souvenait pas de quand elle s'était fait poignardée, c'était à cause de ce <em>stress post-traumatique<em>. Ce qui ne l'avançait pas des masses. Il lui fallait soi-disant du repos, du temps.

A voir la tête que faisait le commissaire, pas trop de temps non plus.

Commissaire, donc, qui selon ses dires courraient après le tueur qui l'avait attaquée depuis des mois. Il semblait être persuadé que ce psychopathe était bel et bien son agresseur, alors qu'elle-même n'en savait rien.

L'air de très mauvaise humeur, il n'avait pas tardé à partir, lui laissant une carte avec son nom et l'adresse du commissariat « au cas où la mémoire lui reviendrait ». Avant, cependant, il avait appelé son père, qui avait promis de venir le plus vite possible.

Elle était désolée pour lui, désolée pour elle. Elle se jura de faire ce qu'elle pouvait pour l'aider.

* * *

><p><em>Cahier de recherches personnel sur le tueur<em>

_Entrée n°45_

_Quelque chose cloche avec le père de la fille. Ok, elle sera majeure dans quelques jours, selon ce qu'elle m'a dit. Mais ce n'est pas une raison. Il ne s'était absolument pas inquiété quant à son absence – ce qui fait pourtant une semaine. Et quand je lui ai annoncé qu'elle s'était faite poignardé, sans doute par le taré… Il s'est plaint, a déclaré que c'était uniquement sa faute, qu'elle n'avait qu'à pas sortir de nuit, et qu'elle n'était que source de problèmes…_

_Il a parlé de métacommunication, aussi, mais je n'ai pas vraiment compris le rapport._

_Il a dit qu'elle lui avait fait beaucoup de mal de par sa « fugue ». Encore un égocentrique, au final. Mais bon. Un environnement familier devrait aider la fille à se souvenir._

_C'est tout ce qui importe._

* * *

><p>Et les jours défilèrent, pareils à tant d'autres, pareils à ceux avant « ça », comme elle nommait la nuit où elle s'était faite poignardé. Elle avait en théorie repris les cours, mais passait plus de temps dehors, à vagabonder, que dans une salle de classe. Avoir frôlé la mort lui donnait l'envie folle de vivre au maximum, et rester des heures à faire semblant d'écouter ne correspondait pas à sa définition de <em>vivante<em>.

Faire l'école buissonnière lui attirait sans cesse les menaces de son père et le mépris de son frère, ce dont elle se fichait. Elle passait le plus de temps possible hors de chez elle, au point qu'elle ne voyait plus qu'à peine sa famille, ne rentrant que pour dormir et piquer de l'argent.

Et quand son père changea les serrures pour l'empêcher de sortir, l'enferma dans sa chambre, elle s'évada par la fenêtre. En même temps, elle était au premier étage, juste à côté d'un muret, alors bon…

Personne ne sut jamais ce qu'elle faisait en ville. On supposa beaucoup de choses : bars, bibliothèque, promenades, seule ou avec des bandes peu fréquentables… Ou encore tentatives de se souvenir de son agression en se rendant là où on l'avait laissée pour morte. Mais, au final, elle ne dit jamais rien à ce propos.

Cependant, ces divagations finirent par attirer l'attention du commissaire.

* * *

><p><em>Cahier de recherches personnel sur le tueur<em>

_Entrée n°56_

_Le père de la fille m'a appelé, hier soir, pour se plaindre d'elle et me demander de la remettre dans le droit chemin. Sérieusement, j'ai autre à chose à foutre que de convaincre une adolescente d'aller en cours comme tout le monde. J'ai un tueur à attraper ! C'est peut-être à lui d'assumer son rôle de parent, non ?_

_Mais bon. Je devais de toute façon aller la voir, au cas où la mémoire lui serait revenue, et pour la secouer un peu le cas échéant. J'ai demandé à cet incapable de me filer son numéro, je l'ai appelée, et nous avons convenu d'un rendez-vous dans un bar rock en centre-ville. Cela me semblait être le moyen le plus rapide et le plus simple de lui parler._

_A part ça, on piétine. Aucune trace du psychopathe, la recherche ADN n'a rien donné, personne ne l'a vu… Cette fille est notre seule chance._

_On a d'ailleurs un problème, avec ça. La presse a appris qu'une des victimes, donc elle, était vivante, sans même faire comme mes collègues et douter sur l'identité de son agresseur. Maintenant, ce fou va tout faire pour l'éliminer définitivement. Est-ce que des policiers sauront vraiment la protéger ? Alors que pendant près de huit mois, nous n'avons pas réussi à l'attraper ?_

_Le temps joue contre nous._

* * *

><p>Elle avait accepté le rendez-vous. De quoi rompre la monotonie de ses excursions dans la ville. Parce que malgré tout, une fois le plaisir de sécher les cours passé, elle s'ennuyait à nouveau. Rien n'y faisait. Peut-être était-elle faite pour cela : l'ennui.<p>

Elle était arrivée en retard, un peu comme d'habitude, et avait vite repéré le commissaire dans la salle bondée, malgré qu'elle ne l'ait vu que deux fois, dont une à sa sortie du coma. Ce n'était pas la conséquence d'une bonne mémoire photographique, mais l'homme dégageait une certaine aura, se démarquant des buveurs ordinaires.

Sans hésiter, elle s'assit face à lui, et commanda de l'alcool sous son regard désapprobateur.

- Oh, ça va, grommela-t-elle, j'suis majeure depuis deux jours.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et décida de ne pas relever. Lui-même avait pris un café noir, sans sucre. Un breuvage aussi amer que lui, songea ironiquement la jeune femme en recevant son Antoine Daniel's avec glaçons.

- Paraît qu'il est bon, fit le commissaire, essayant de faire la conversation et de s'attirer sa sympathie.

Elle haussa les épaules, but une gorgée.

- Sympa, ouais.

D'un geste de la main, elle repoussa la capuche qui jusque-là ombrait ses traits. Le flic retint un mouvement de surprise. Pour plusieurs raisons.

D'abord, elle s'était teinte les cheveux en gris perle, ce qui était un exploit, étant donné que sa pigmentation d'origine était noire. Le résultat était surprenant. La nuance contrastait avec le ton de sa peau, avec son âge, la vieillissant – ou bien la sublimant, il ne saurait dire.

Mais ce qui le choquait le plus était sa pommette. Elle se présentait en creux, ce qui était particulièrement ignoble à regarder, et sa couleur oscillait entre le violet, le bleu et le jaune. Une large plaie un peu en diagonale la barrait, encore en cicatrisation.

Elle n'avait pas cherché à cacher cette cicatrice, son visage dénué de tout maquillage, ce qui dénotait soit de la fierté, soit du je-m'en-foutisme. Son regard pâle était celui d'un animal sauvage, s'esquivant sans cesse, comme traqué, observant tout autour d'elle sans jamais s'attarder. Le commissaire ne put s'empêcher de noter qu'il était également cerné.

- Bref, reprit-il en déglutissant un peu nerveusement – bon sang, juste pour ça, il était prêt à étriper le tueur de ses propres mains. Je ne suis pas là pour t'engueuler parce que tu sèches les cours. J'ai autre chose à faire, et je trouve presque ça compréhensible, après…

Il balaya l'air d'un geste de la main, ne sachant trouver les mots, et ayant atteint la limite de son empathie. Elle hocha la tête, signifiant par là qu'elle avait saisi ce qu'il tentait de lui faire comprendre.

Avec un soupir un peu désabusé, il sortit de sa sacoche de cuir une pochette cartonnée, qu'il plaça entre eux. Il en souleva le rabat, en tira une photo en noir et blanc et la lui tendit. La fille s'en saisit d'une main ornée à l'annulaire d'un anneau argenté et la contempla, sourcils froncés.

Un homme s'y montrait, pris de profil, le visage maculé de sang et tourné derrière lui. Il semblait être en train de marcher, entouré d'arbres, et avait une caméra en bandoulière. Il portait une veste et une chemise froissée, et ses cheveux étaient particulièrement décoiffés. Il affichait un air étrange, entre traqueur et traqué.

- Il s'agit de… commença-t-il.

- C'est lui ! s'exclama avec énergie la fille.

* * *

><p><em>Cahier de recherches personnel sur le tueur<em>

_Entrée n°58_

_Elle l'a reconnu ! C'est bien lui ! J'avais raison, depuis le début ! Enfin, enfin, la chance est de nouveau à mes côtés ! Elle m'a avoué sillonner la ville dans l'espoir de se souvenir de son attaque, de là où elle aurait pu être emprisonnée. Parce que je suis convaincu qu'elle l'a été. Totalement dans le mode opératoire de cet enfoiré._

_La chasse reprend. J'ai hâte._

_Je passe mon temps à rêver de toi, fils de pute. A rêver que je serre mes mains autour de ta gorge, que je plonge ta sale tête dans des toilettes pour t'y noyer, que je t'égorge, que je te tire une balle dans la tête avec ta propre arme, que je saisis tes cheveux pour te cogner le crâne, encore et encore, contre un quelconque mur, ou encore le sol._

_Des rêves sanglants._

_La fille semble soulagée de pouvoir m'aider. Elle est enthousiaste, volontaire. Elle doit vouloir en finir au plus vite avec ce cauchemar. Je l'ai peut-être sous-estimée. Elle est intelligente, quoique très effacée. _

_Je me demande si c'est vraiment étonnant, vu son père._

_Enfin._

_Cela ne me regarde pas._

* * *

><p>Elle était debout dans la nuit. Immobile dans l'air froid. Juchée sur le bord d'un trottoir, oscillant légèrement.<p>

Sondant l'obscurité du regard.

Elle tira un peu sur le lacet de sa capuche, tentant de protéger sa gorge. La brûlure laissée par feu son écharpe avait disparue, mais, parfois, une douleur lancinante, et probablement totalement imaginaire, venait la tourmenter.

Elle regretta vivement sa veste, jamais retrouvée et toujours pas remplacée, quand un filet de vent traversa l'étoffe de son pull, la glaçant jusqu'aux os, titillant la cicatrice de son abdomen, encore douloureuse lorsqu'elle forçait dessus.

Bon sang, songea-t-elle, ce que je suis abîmée.

L'obscurité bougea soudain.

Elle sourit.

Et, du bout des doigts, lança une musique.

_J'étends les bras face à la mer…_

* * *

><p><em>Cahier de recherches personnel sur le tueur<em>

_Entrée n°59_

_Elle m'a appelé en larmes à 22h34 exactement. Ce qu'elle racontait au téléphone était incompréhensible, entrecoupé de violents sanglots. Tout ce que j'ai pu alors comprendre était « chez moi », « tous les deux », « pourquoi ? »._

_Mon cœur s'est figé, je lui ai dit que j'arrivais, j'ai raccroché et je suis parti, alertant le SAMU et les collègues dans le même mouvement._

_J'aurais pu m'épargner l'un._

_Ils étaient morts, tous les deux. Le père dans le couloir, d'une balle dans la tête. Le frère affalé sur sa chaise, devant son ordinateur, une balle dans la nuque, avec encore le casque sur les oreilles. Le monde était soudainement rouge._

_Pas des morts propres, oh non._

_Et debout, elle pleurait, n'osant bouger, n'osant parler, bras serrés autour d'elle. Avec de la musique, encore._

_« Elle viendra quand même »._

_J'ai trouvé cela sinistre._

_Dès qu'elle me vit, elle s'accrocha à moi avec l'énergie du désespoir. Ses mains étaient gelées – elle venait sans doute de l'extérieur. J'ai laissé mon incapable d'assistant gérer cette scène abominable, en espérant qu'il ne ferait pas n'importe quoi, et j'ai ramené la fille au commissariat, avec moi._

_Elle a peu à peu cessé de pleurer. Son regard s'est fait lointain, son visage impassible._

_Un peu comme si elle venait de mourir._

* * *

><p>Les jours passèrent. L'appart dans lequel elle vivait avec sa famille fut nettoyé de fond en comble, et le commissaire débloqua une aide pour l'aider à survivre, à condition qu'elle reprenne le lycée, ce qu'elle acceptât immédiatement.<p>

Il organisa aussi des rondes autour de chez elle pour la protéger. Sa plus grande crainte était désormais qu'elle se fasse descendre avant qu'il ait retrouvé la planque du tueur, ce qui était totalement intéressé par ailleurs.

Le temps lui manquait. Il passait ses nuits assis derrière un écran d'ordinateur, à tenter de combler la mémoire défaillante de la fille. Quand il n'en pouvait plus, il jouait avec son arme de fonction, la nettoyant encore et encore, voire allait s'entraîner au tir.

Elle…

Elle allait docilement en cours sitôt sortie de cette prison sans barreaux, elle allait se fondre dans la ville mouvante, souvent flanquée de loin par un flic aux aguets, tâchant de rentrer avant la nuit. Mais jamais le tueur ne pointa le bout de son nez.

Il se contentait de jouer avec les nerfs, se faisant désirer, et les deux corps sanglants, un adulte et un jeune ado, hantaient les esprits de tous.

Oui, les jours passaient, toujours semblables, presque immobiles dans leur monotonie.

* * *

><p><em>Cahier de recherches personnel sur le tueur<em>

_Entrée n°62_

_Toujours rien. Je suis allé voir la fille hier. Elle dit que quelque chose la titille, comme un rideau qui menace de se soulever. Elle a employé une image étrange pour décrire cela. Très précisément, elle a dit : « c'est comme un rideau suspendu à une arche de pierre, au milieu d'une salle vide peuplée de murmures fantômes. Cette arche est entourée de gradins. J'attends que le rideau se soulève »._

_Je n'ai pas tout compris, sans doute parce que cela n'avait aucun sens, mais bon… J'espère que les morts de son frère et de son père n'ont pas joué sur son équilibre psychologique. Ce serait bien ma veine._

* * *

><p>Elle rentra chez elle en traînant des pieds, comme ployant sous le poids de son sac de cours, qu'elle lâcha dans l'entrée. Elle s'affala sur le canapé défoncé, plongea la tête dans ses mains, ses doigts s'enfouissant dans ses cheveux gris. Un mélange brut d'émotions venaient l'étreindre, la tirailler. Doute, mélancolie acide, appréhension, tristesse…<p>

Elle frissonna violemment, frôlant le sursaut. Se battant contre elle-même. Cela la prenait, de temps en temps. De moins en moins souvent. Elle ne savait si elle devait s'en réjouir ou en pleurer.

Avec un soupir agacé, elle se redressa brutalement, alla chercher une bouteille de whisky dans son placard et se servit un grand verre. Postée à la fenêtre, elle le but doucement, observant de derrière la vitre la ville continuer à courir, en vain.

Le sourire finit enfin par lui revenir.

Elle se souvint, soulagée, de pourquoi elle faisait tout cela.

* * *

><p><em>Cahier de recherches personnel sur le tueur<em>

_Entrée n°65_

_Je continue à rêver de toi. Je me vois te tuer, encore et encore, avec chaque fois plus de jouissance. Tu es une nouvelle obsession, et une voix me dit que je ferais mieux de lâcher l'affaire, de la filer à quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un avec le sang moins chaud._

_Je ne peux pas. Je veux t'avoir, je veux te tuer moi-même, je veux te voir souffrir. Bon sang, cela ne devrait pas être permis de souhaiter aussi fort la mort d'un autre être humain. Mais ce n'est pas comme si tu étais parfaitement innocent, pas vrai ? Tu es le mal incarné, en somme. Je ne suis pas comme toi._

_Je rêve de te tuer, encore et enco _[ratures]

* * *

><p>Elle était fascinée par cette fenêtre. Par la course frénétique des humains dont elle n'aurait jamais la vie tranquille. Elle posa la main sur le verre froid.<p>

- Mon père est mort, souffla-t-elle. Mon frère est mort. Et ce ne sont ni les premiers, ni les derniers. A quoi rime tout cela ?

Elle suivit des yeux la lente avancée d'une femme en costard élégant, tenant à la main ce qui semblait être une mallette de cuir ocre.

- A quoi rime votre course ? reprit-elle. Vous serez peut-être les prochains. Pourquoi ne pas vous arrêter pour profiter maintenant de vos derniers jours ?

Ses doigts glissèrent sur le verre, dessinant des volutes dans la buée créée par sa respiration.

- Êtes-vous fous ? Ou justes aveugles ?

Elle tira vivement le rideau, cachant la course du monde.

* * *

><p><em>Cahier de recherches personnel sur le tueur<em>

_Entrée n°66_

_Je serais prêt à mourir si cela pouvait t'emporter avec moi._

_C'est ce que j'ai compris, très soudainement, alors qu'une vague de sommeil m'emportait._

_Je te hais à ce point._

_Pire._

_Je serais prêt à sacrifier la fille._

_Il faut que tout cela s'arrête, maintenant. Avant que je ne devienne pire que _[ratures] _Non, jamais je ne pourrais être pire. C'est sauver la vie du plus grand nombre. Ce que je fais est juste._

_Je vais te tuer, je te le jure. J'en meurs d'impatience._

_Je te tuerais en te forçant à me regarder droit dans les yeux._

* * *

><p>Elle se réveilla en pleine nuit. A trois heures trente-et-une du matin exactement.<p>

Elle passa la main sur son visage, comme hébété, tirée violemment d'un sommeil bien trop profond qui la laissait maintenant étourdie, apathique, assommée. Ses membres lui paraissaient extrêmement lourds, sa respiration difficile. Son cœur semblait manquer de vigueur, battant sourdement, chaque pulsation très espacée l'une de l'autre.

Elle se sentait mal, très mal.

Puis, tout à coup, tout alla mieux. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, son cœur repartit normalement, et elle put se redresser. D'une main un peu tremblante, elle tâta sa table de chevet, à l'aveugle, et réussit à retrouver son portable. Son visage fut brusquement illuminé par la lumière de l'écran, la faisant cligner des yeux.

Ses doigts s'agitèrent frénétiquement sur le clavier.

* * *

><p><em>Cahier de recherches personnel sur le tueur<em>

_Entrée n°67_

_Il est trois heures quarante-six à l'heure où je jette les mots sur la feuille, à la catastrophe, en attendant que mon café soit prêt. J'ai reçu il y a quelques minutes un sms de la fille, déclarant qu'elle se rappelle enfin de la planque du psychopathe._

_Je m'étais endormi devant mon ordinateur, et je n'ai fait qu'un bond en lisant son SMS. Tant pis pour son besoin de sommeil, mais je lui ai aussitôt répondu que je venais pour en parler. Une douche, un café, et je file._

_La journée sera belle, tu sais. Ce n'est plus qu'une question d'heures pour que je t'attrape._

_Je me demande comment je vais te tuer. Peut- _[ratures]

* * *

><p>Ils étaient assis, face à face, à la petite table de la salle à manger, chacun avec une tasse de café fumante et un plan d'une partie de la ville entre eux, appartenant au commissaire. Il avait failli l'oublier chez lui.<p>

Dans la pièce régnait une tension presque palpable. L'index de la fille glissait sur le papier, suivant des lignes, tentant de conjuguer sa mémoire avec cet assemblage fou d'avenues, de ruelles et de rues s'emmêlant sans aucun sens.

La main du flic tressautait sans cesse, ses ongles claquant parfois sur la table, s'agitant contre la tasse de porcelaine qu'il tenait dans l'autre, déconcentrant toujours un peu plus sa vis-à-vis, qui finit par lui jeter un regard noir, le faisant se tenir tranquille.

Les cafés étaient froids, quand, enfin, la fille tapa du doigt sur le plan.

- Là.

Aussitôt, le commissaire se saisit d'un stylo bleu, traînant sur un meuble proche et qu'il avait distraitement remarqué en entrant dans la pièce. Sans se soucier de la virginité de la carte, il marqua d'une croix la zone que lui indiquait la fille.

Il examina après le nom de la rue. Rien de particulier, songea-t-il. Un quartier tranquille. Même les jeunes y logeant ne faisaient pas de conneries, pas de bagarres d'ivrognes dans les PMU. Et pourtant, un psychopathe s'y cachait.

- Un immeuble, indiqua-t-elle. Dans une de ses caves.

Elle leva les yeux, rencontrant le regard du commissaire.

Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il explose de joie. Elle ne vit dans ses iris que l'attente, la tension, l'envie de tuer, l'avidité.

Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle soit soulagée. Il ne discerna dans ses traits qu'une mélancolie amère, l'impatience, et une intense réflexion, presque glaciale.

* * *

><p><em>Cahier de recherches personnel sur le tueur<em>

_Entrée n°68_

_Ça y est ! J'exulte. Je sais, enfin, où il se terre. A force d'errances, certes, à force d'efforts, et tant de temps a passé que j'en serais presque à penser qu'il s'était déjà fait la malle. Mais j'ai fait attention. De la fille, la presse n'a retenu que l'amnésie : par conséquent, lui aussi. Il se croit en sécurité, projette sûrement de l'achever définitivement. Il ne se doute pas qu'il est piégé._

_J'irais seul, cette fois. Les autres ne sont que des incapables. Que d'échecs, à cause d'eux. La fille a insisté pour venir, sous prétexte qu'elle veut regarder dans les yeux celui qui lui a fait ça, pour enfin faire son deuil. J'ai accepté après tout, elle le mérite._

_D'autant plus que je n'hésiterais pas une seconde à lui tirer une balle, à cet enfoiré, et toiser quelqu'un de mort fait beaucoup moins d'effet._

_J'arrive, salopard. La vague de morts s'arrêtera avec la tienne._

* * *

><p>Le soleil commençait à se lever quand ils arrivèrent au pied de l'immeuble. La ville sommeillait encore. Le commissaire avait son arme sortie, la sécurité désactivée, par méfiance. La fille suivait derrière lui, une capuche rabattue sur la tête, silencieuse. Elle lui avait demandé une arme, avant qu'ils ne partent, mais il avait refusé. On n'arme pas un civil, selon lui. Regardez les Etats-Unis…<p>

Quelque chose le préoccupait. Tout semblait pourtant s'annoncer pour le mieux. Avec de la chance, le tueur serait encore là, pris au dépourvu. Une balle, et c'était fini. Pas de mélodrame. Le monstre qui terrorisait la France, enfin mort. On ne le blâmera pas pour avoir tué, pas pour ça.

La vie reprendrait alors son cours. La fille disparaîtrait de sa vie, reprenant une autre plus tranquille. Lui, il continuerait à tenter de faire régner la justice.

Un bien beau dessein. Malgré tout, son cœur se serrait, et il ne savait pourquoi, mais son arme lui semblait plus légère que d'habitude.

Ils entrèrent dans le hall de l'immeuble, qui n'était protégé d'aucun code, et filèrent vers les caves, dévalant des escaliers de pierre étroits, menés par la fille qui observait tout autour d'elle avec une attention troublante.

Arrivés dans la pièce qui, il le sentait, avait vu bien pire qu'une simple joue défoncée au marteau, le commissaire sentit la tension ambiante augmenter d'un cran. Il fit quelques pas en avant, oubliant la jeune femme à ses côtés, fébrile.

Une cave. Bien sûr. Il lui avait demandé de le mener là où elle avait été emprisonnée. Mais cela ne voulait pas pour autant dire que c'était _là _que le tueur vivait. Comment avait-il pu l'oublier ? Il allait devoir faire machine arrière, ou alors camper ici en attendant quelque retour hypothétique du meurtrier, ou encore…

Un rire retentit derrière lui. Masculin. Fou. Railleur.

Il fit volteface, brusquement, saisi de vertiges.

_Il_ était là. Négligemment appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, une arme à feu à la main, un sourire aux lèvres. La fille se tenait tout près de lui, un peu en avant, et le dévisageait. Fascinée, remarqua-t-il, une boule dans la gorge.

Le tueur la regarda à son tour, fronça le nez, l'air critique.

- Tu as gardé ta teinture ? Sérieux ?

- Je t'emmerde, riposta-t-elle, se passant la main dans les cheveux, avec une nonchalance étudiée et méprisante, les ébouriffant au passage, et s'attirant ainsi une autre remarque narquoise.

Le commissaire, désemparé, les regarda se lancer des piques tantôt acides, tantôt enjôleuses, comme deux amis se retrouvant après un long temps sans se voir, se complaisant dans leur relation toute particulière, faite d'insultes et de moqueries.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

La fille se tourna vers lui, un sourire aux lèvres. Bien différent de ceux qu'elle lui adressait avant. Un rictus amusé, cynique, plutôt que triste et hésitant.

Et ce nouveau visage qu'elle arborait se retrouvait renforcé par sa crinière perle ébouriffée, signe qu'elle ne s'était pas teint les cheveux seulement pour le fun, et par la blessure laissée par le coup de marteau.

Elle ressemblait soudainement à un ange déchu, plutôt qu'à un oisillon blessé.

- Il y a, commissaire, répondit-elle aimablement, que nous en sommes là où lui et moi avons voulu que nous soyons.

Le psychopathe sortit une seconde arme de sa poche, la lui tendit sans la regarder. Avec l'aisance conférée par l'habitude, elle s'en empara, la fit tourner entre ses doigts, comme fascinée, avant de la braquer sur le pauvre homme. Un Beretta, reconnut-il en un éclair. Un Px4 Storm, plus exactement, alors que l'autre détenait un Glock.

Il brandit la sienne, par automatisme, par instinct de survie, son esprit s'attardant encore une fois sur sa légèreté inhabituelle. Une nausée terrible l'envahit lorsqu'il en comprit enfin la raison. Il aurait reconnu ce poids parmi milles autres, à force de manipuler cette arme.

On avait enlevé le chargeur. Il ne savait ni quand, ni comment, mais il manquait le chargeur. Et il eut la certitude que celui qu'il gardait toujours à l'intérieur de sa veste n'y serait pas non plus.

Une vision s'imposa à lui. Avant qu'ils ne partent de chez elle, il avait emprunté les toilettes. Le chauffage tournait à fond, et il avait abandonné sa veste sur la chaise, avec son Colt…

La fille souriait, innocemment. Il laissa tomber avec fracas son arme à ses pieds, abattu, désespéré.

- Je m'en occupe ? s'enquit nonchalamment le tueur, que la scène faisait bien rire.

Sa complice grimaça.

- Oh que non, tu m'avais promis qu'il serait à moi ! protesta-t-elle. Mon premier meurtre.

Il éclata de rire.

- Ah, c'est vrai. Bah, vas-y, mais fais vite, on a du boulot.

- Un tournage ? interrogea la jeune femme, enthousiaste.

Le psychopathe hocha la tête, toisant le commissaire qui avait blêmit en comprenant sa position, en comprenant qu'il n'avait été que manipulé depuis tout ce temps. Ses poings se serrèrent, convulsivement, ses dents grincèrent et une vague d'amertume laissa un arrière-goût dans sa bouche.

- Je t'aurais bien tué moi-même, exposa calmement le tueur, pour de multiples raisons, mais il y a eu un petit… imprévu.

- Merci pour le qualificatif, ironisa la fille en fond.

Sans se formaliser, il continua.

- Au début, je devais la tuer, tu vois. Classique. Et puis, j'ai voulu tester autre chose.

- J'ai l'impression d'être une pratique sexuelle, là, ricana-elle.

- Ta gueule, maugréa-t-il. Bref, j'ai finalement discuté avec elle, et ensuite…

* * *

><p><em>Il retira brusquement son arme de sa nuque, la rangea dans sa veste et commença à tourner en rond, sous le regard mi-blasé, mi-surpris de sa proie. Il réfléchit silencieusement ainsi pendant presque deux minutes, ce qui fait assez long mine de rien, avant de se placer face à la fille.<em>

_- Ok, fit-il. On va essayer. Tu vas m'aider à me débarrasser de cette enflure de commissaire. Tu vas faire exactement ce que je te dirais de faire, ni plus, ni moins. Et si ça marche, je te garderais avec moi. Ça te va ?_

_Elle le regarda fixement, l'air de réfléchir à son tour. Un sourire finit par naître sur ses lèvres, irrésistible, malgré sa pommette brisée, sa gorge malmenée, malgré le mélange de torture physique et psychologique qu'il venait de lui faire subir._

_- Ok._

_Il se glissa à nouveau dans son dos et, à l'aide du couteau, défit ses liens. Elle prit le temps de masser ses poignets rougis par la corde qu'il avait utilisée, de rajuster les pans de manche déchirés, un peu par fierté, puis elle se releva, tanguant, s'appuyant au mur pour cela._

_Elle cracha à nouveau, se racla la gorge. S'essuya le visage d'un geste du bras._

_- Bon. Je commence par quoi ?_

* * *

><p>- … je lui ai rapidement expliqué ce que je venais de mettre au point – je suis très fort pour inventer des scénarios dans l'affolement – et…<p>

- Mais elle était blessée ! s'indigna le commissaire, cherchant avec l'énergie du désespoir les failles du raisonnement du tueur.

- _Elle_ a un nom, se plaignit la non dénommée, avant de rire. Non, en fait, ne le dis pas.

- Ah, oui, blessée, gloussa l'accusé. C'était drôle.

- Ça faisait un mal de chien, crevard, grogna la fille, massant sa joue – tic parmi tant d'autres.

* * *

><p><em>Elle écouta attentivement le plan démentiel du meurtrier, fascinée presque à contre-cœur. En quelques secondes, ce fou avait bâti un schéma rigoureux, logique, pointilleux, prenant en compte une bonne vingtaine de possibles.<em>

_Un plan au final très simple._

_Elle devait se faire poignarder. Puis, laissée « pour morte ». Il appellerait les flics, qui viendraient vite à son aide. Elle en réchapperait, il connaissait quand même un minimum l'anatomie humaine, après des dizaines de morts à son actif._

_Après, elle se ferait passer pour une âme perdue auprès du commissaire. Elle en ferait son ami. Elle le manipulerait, le ferait tourner en rond en l'approchant toujours un peu plus de sa cible, pour que jamais il n'ait de soupçons._

_Et, enfin, elle le jetterait dans ses bras._

_Elle accepta, évidemment. Pas pour vivre. Enfin… Pas exactement. Vivre, mourir, elle s'en foutait. Mais ce qu'il lui proposait promettait de la faire vivre d'une façon différente de ce qu'elle connaissait habituellement._

_Elle voulait essayer._

_Alors, ils sortirent de la cave, de l'immeuble, ils parcoururent les rues, jusqu'à une cabine téléphonique repeinte en bleue par un fan hardcore. Il l'avait tournée face à lui et sans la moindre hésitation, avec une froideur et une passion troublantes, la maintenant par l'épaule, il avait enfoncé son couteau dans son abdomen._

_Elle n'avait pas lâché un cri. S'était juste contentée de s'effondrer à ses pieds. L'enjambant, il était entré dans la cabine._

_Et après…_

* * *

><p>- Mais c'est vrai que vous avez été rapide, déclara la fille, à l'adresse du flic. C'était cool.<p>

- Bon, on a eu quelques imprévus, concéda le tueur. Je n'étais pas censé tuer son père. Elle devait s'en occuper, elle se le réservait, même. Mais il devenait insupportable.

- Une fois, il est venu me rendre visite, continua la principale intéressée. Cet abruti a passé son temps à faire des blagues racistes et des sous-entendus sexuels hyper lourds. Une horreur. Et quand on s'est enfermé dans ma chambre, on l'a surpris en train de nous espionner par le trou de serrure.

Le commissaire réalisa soudainement que jamais ils ne se nommaient par leurs noms. _Il_. _Elle_. Quelques qualificatifs railleurs, insultants. Rien d'autre. Pourquoi ? Etait-ce toujours ainsi, ou seulement parce qu'il était là ?

Il n'aurait jamais la réponse. Personne ne l'aurait.

- Rester trop longtemps dehors ensemble était trop risqué, reprit l'autre. Et il y a certaines choses qu'on ne peut pas expliquer par SMS. C'était pour cette raison qu'on s'efforçait de se voir ainsi. Alors, je l'ai tué de façon expéditive, et le frère aussi. C'était plus calme, après.

- Il était chiant, lui aussi, soupira la fille. Il passait son temps à hurler sur Skype ou sur Call of Duty. Ou alors, il répétait tous mes faits et gestes à mon père, avec un petit air supérieur détestable. Un gamin.

Le commissaire resta éberlué devant leur discours, devant leur parfaite synchronisation. L'un arrêtait, et l'autre reprenait sans hésitations. Il s'horrifiait de même de leur impassibilité face au souvenir de ces meurtres. Ce frère, ce père… Cette fille était ravie qu'ils aient été tués. Sa propre famille. Incompréhensible, pour lui.

- C'était tellement drôle de te voir compatissant, quand je pleurais ! sourit la fille. Mais bon, comme il l'avait buté, alors que ce devait être à moi de le faire, il a juré de me laisser te faire la peau.

Elle avait un air si apaisé, qu'il ne lui avait jamais connu, même lorsqu'elle s'imaginait que nul ne l'observait ! Comme si tuer allait être sa rédemption. Comme si ce tueur était son _sauveur_. Comme si la destruction de ce qui lui restait de famille lui permettait de devenir quelqu'un d'autre, sans attaches, sans souvenirs pour l'alourdir. Comme si s'imposer en tant que meurtrière plutôt que personne de bien la sublimait, la faisait vivre.

Vivre intensément, vivre enfin.

En un sens, il la craignait. Parce qu'elle était aussi le mensonge même, une vaste tromperie drapée d'étoiles l'ayant aveuglé. Parce qu'elle ne tuerait pas pour le cinéma, mais pour tuer, juste tuer. Parce qu'elle menaçait de faire vaciller ses certitudes sur le Bien, sur le Mal. Comment une gamine pouvait avoir besoin de tuer pour être heureuse ?

- Ouais, ouais, marmonna le tueur. Allez, bouge.

Il recula de quelques pas, alors qu'elle en faisait deux en avant, vrillant son regard dans celui du flic, avec la même intensité que quand elle avait contemplé la caméra, il y avait de cela… une éternité, peut-être.

- Musique, chantonna-t-elle, glissant la main dans sa poche.

_I was born with the wrong sign, in the wrong house..._

Le commissaire frissonna. La musique semblait indissociable de cette fille, et cela ne la rendait que plus étrange encore à ses yeux.

- Mais… regarde ce qu'il t'a fait, à ton visage, tenta-t-il encore.

Elle effleura son impressionnante blessure, l'air songeur.

- Eh bien, réfléchit-elle, disons que personne ne sort indemne de l'enfance, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle rit, un rire léger, bien loin de celui d'attardé mental de son acolyte. Un rire ressemblant à ceux qu'elle avait pu avoir en sa présence – bien qu'en de rares occasions. Un rire qui lui redonna espoir, un instant, rien qu'un instant. Et puis, elle leva son arme.

Et puis, elle désactiva la sécurité.

Et puis, elle glissa son doigt sur la gâchette.

Et puis, il entendit la balle partir, la sentit s'enfoncer dans sa poitrine. S'effondra.

Et, enfin, il l'entendit murmurer, tout bas, comme à elle-même : **tue-les encore**.

**Dans le sang, les larmes et la douleur, tue-les encore.**

* * *

><p>Vous êtes encore là ?<p>

Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, j'ai légèrement craqué. Et je me suis bien marrée en écrivant cette espèce de chose. Allez, dites-moi si vous vous y attendiez, s'il-vous-plaît :D.

Désolée, Déponia, il y aura finalement eu une sorte de… _Happy end_. Ce n'est pas une raison suffisante pour me tuer. D'ailleurs, si tu te rappelles bien de _la Quête d'Ewilan_, il y a une référence tout au début. J'espère que cela suffira pour me garantir la vie sauve 8D (indice : Les Frontières de Glace, la rencontre avec la goule. J'y peux rien, ça m'a vraiment fascinée).

Il ne devrait pas y avoir de suite. Je pense. Non, sérieusement, le commissaire est vraiment mort.

Je crois.

Argh. J'ai envie d'en faire une, maintenant.


	3. Animal

A part la fille, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Heureusement pour eux.

Malheureusement pour moi (a).

Deathfic, tristesse au rendez-vous, etc (parce que l'esprit de Noël et les trucs de ce genre, j'en ai rien à foutre).

Musiques mentionnées : _Quelqu'un de bien_, de Mr Yéyé (très vite fait en passant, ceux qui trouvent ont droit à un câlin, ce qui est drôlement gratuit), _Just Human_, de Carpark North.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Animal<strong>

- Explique-moi.

La lampe-tempête suspendue au plafond tournoyait sous l'effet du vent s'infiltrant par la porte ouverte, changeant leurs ombres, tantôt voilant leurs visages, tantôt les illuminant, opprobre d'un jaune malsain. Dans un coin, recroquevillée sur une chaise, une silhouette, les bras tordus dans le dos, tête baissée. Face à elle, une autre, droite, fière, tenant fermement une arme à feu.

A ces mots, la première personne se redressa avec difficultés. Un fugitif rayon de lumière dévoila deux yeux brillants de fièvre, pareils à ceux d'un animal traqué mais encore dangereux, hargneux jusqu'à sa mort, féroce dans son agonie.

Un rire froid s'éleva.

- T'expliquer quoi ?

La seconde silhouette frissonna, comme prise dans un courant d'air sournois.

- Tout. Comment vous avez fait pour… pour…

Le même rire s'éleva une seconde fois, acide, cynique. A glacer le sang.

- Tu n'arrives même pas à dire ce qui s'est passé. Mais soit. Soit. Je vais te dire, parce que ce fut ma première et plus belle œuvre. En échange de quoi…

- Tu te crois en position de choisir ? cingla l'autre voix.

- Tu veux savoir, oui ou non ?

Le mugissement du vent de l'orage déchaînant sa fureur de l'autre côté du mur fut sa seule réponse.

- En échange de quoi, disais-je, tu me diras comment tu en es arrivé _là_.

La lampe crépita, plongeant quelques instants la salle dans l'obscurité complète.

* * *

><p><strong>ELLE<strong>

Il est mort dignement, tu sais. Je ne te dis pas ça pour te faire plaisir, tu auras compris que ce n'est pas mon genre. Non, c'est un fait. Il s'est effondré sans bruit, avec au fond des yeux quelque chose qui hurlait « _tu m'as trahie !_ ». Je n'ai trahi personne, sache-le, tout autant que tu es. Je n'ai fait que jouer le rôle que l'on m'avait assigné dans une pièce dépassant mon entendement de par sa complexité hallucinante.

Ah !

Tu ne me crois pas ?

Tu apprendras bien assez vite que je ne mens jamais au seuil de ma fin. La vérité a cet éclat coupant qui m'envoûte toujours, quand je sens mon cœur ralentir. Et ce moment ne saurait tarder, n'est-ce pas ?

Tu ne te défileras pas, hein ? Tu affronteras mon regard avec courage, tu tireras sans hésitation ?

C'est ce qu'on verra.

Et donc, il est mort, très simplement, très sobrement, d'une balle dans la poitrine. J'avais visé le cœur. Ni pitié ni haine excessive. Non, je ne le haïssais pas. Pourquoi aurait-ce été le cas ? Il ne m'avait rien fait de particulier.

Il s'est lentement vidé de son sang, sur le dos, yeux encore ouverts. Ceux-ci ont mis longtemps à s'éteindre. J'ai compté. Vingt-trois secondes. Un jour, j'ai lu que les décapités restaient conscients quelques instants après avoir vu leur tête se séparer de leur corps. Sans doute le temps que le cerveau épuise ses réserves d'oxygène… Je suppose qu'il s'est passé la même chose, à ce moment-là.

Je me demande à quoi il a pensé, durant ces vingt-trois secondes.

Il avait son arme à ses pieds. Ah, celle-là, c'était la meilleure. La tête qu'il a faite lorsqu'il a compris que je lui avais piqué ses chargeurs ! Je ne…

Frappe-moi encore une fois, et je te jure que je t'emporte avec moi en enfer. Tu as voulu m'entendre ? Tiens-toi tranquille.

Bref…

On s'est concertés, lui et moi. Le désir de sang brillait dans ses yeux. Je crois qu'il analysait ma réaction. Il passait pas mal de temps à me juger, sans doute pour s'assurer que je ne serais pas un poids, mais une véritable alliée.

Je te l'avoue, maintenant. Je ne pense pas avoir été grand-chose pour lui. Il est de ces êtres qui marchent seuls du berceau jusqu'à la tombe, sans un regard derrière eux. On peut s'imaginer qu'on leur tient compagnie, mais en réalité, nous ne sommes rien de plus que des ombres.

J'aurais voulu, pourtant… Mais il m'était impossible de briser la protection de glace avec laquelle il évoluait. Même les balles semblaient ne pas pouvoir l'atteindre. A ses yeux, je n'étais probablement qu'une parmi tant d'autres, qui avait réussi le tour de force de survivre un brin plus longtemps.

Je vois la pitié et le mépris sur ton visage. Je t'en prie.

Je ne les veux, ni ne les mérite.

* * *

><p><strong>LUI<strong>

C'est à moi, déjà ? Non, évidemment que je ne t'aurais pas roulé. Mais les êtres comme toi ne croient plus en la vérité, pas vrai ? Vérité, mensonge… Ce sont des valeurs définies. Tu penses qu'elles sont bien plus vagues que cela ? Tant mieux pour toi. C'est le commissaire qui m'a tout appris.

Le commissaire, oui. Quelques heures ont passé avant que je ne m'inquiète vraiment de son absence. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Il n'était jamais malade, jamais en retard… Un exemple, un modèle.

Arrête de sourire comme ça, ou je te frappe encore.

C'est ça, ouais… Je vois le rire au fond de ton regard.

Vers midi, j'ai commencé à m'inquiéter. Les autres prenaient ça bien. Les imbéciles. Quand il n'était pas là, je les entendais se plaindre des horaires, du boulot qu'il leur foutait sur le dos, de son comportement soi-disant méprisant.

N'importe quoi ! Grâce à lui, le crime était presque une légende, chez nous ! Les gens sortaient de chez eux sans peur, les commerçants ouvraient leurs boutiques sans s'effrayer, les rues étaient sûres !

Jusqu'à qu'_il_ arrive !

Il a terrorisé la région, et le commissaire est devenu jour après jour plus sombre, plus hargneux. Il est devenu obnubilé par ce foutu tueur. Tout ce qu'il faisait et disait tournait autour de lui. Et comme je ne pouvais jamais lui rapporter de nouvelles satisfaisantes, il me hurlait souvent dessus.

Ce n'est pas sa faute. Voire sa ville sens dessus dessous à cause d'un psychopathe l'enrageait. Qui n'aurait pas perdu son sang-froid, dans cette situation ?

Passons. Je suis directement allé à son appartement, voir ce qu'il en était. Cela me semblait être le choix le plus évident. J'ai frappé, n'ai reçu aucune réponse. Et là j'ai… Putain, j'ai honte. Je savais où il planquait le double de ses clés, dans son bureau. En partant, je les avais embarquées, au cas où, et je suis entré chez lui, comme ça.

Il y régnait un sentiment de précipitation, comme s'il était parti en catastrophe. Une tasse de café sale traînait dans l'évier, ce qui n'est pas dans ses habitudes. Les volets étaient fermés. Je le voyais, tous les matins, ouvrir tous ceux du commissariat, je pensais donc qu'il faisait de même pour chez lui. Il n'est pas homme à ne pas respecter des règles scrupuleuses, concernant sa vie.

Pour moi, il était parti tôt, très tôt.

J'ai retourné son appartement, de fond en comble. J'ai remarqué l'absence de son arme de service.

A cet instant, une sorte de frisson m'a retourné le ventre. Comme un pressentiment.

Puis, je suis tombé sur ce calepin. Reliure en spirale, couverture cartonnée bleue foncée, avec comme marque-page un ruban carmin râpé, usé. Le titre : « Carnet de recherches personnel sur le tueur ».

Et j'ai ouvert à la dernière entrée.

* * *

><p><strong>ELLE<strong>

Un carnet, hein ? Saloperie. Tout à fait dans son genre maniaque, de tenir un _carnet_. Je suppose que ce fut là ce qui nous a perdus. J'aurais su, je serais allée immédiatement chez lui pour tout brûler. Rien que pour le fun, ç'aurait été un truc à faire. Mais il y avait plus important, a-t-il dit.

Il a fouillé le corps du commissaire, l'a débarrassé de ses papiers, a récupéré son arme, et a achevé d'un bon coup de pied dans le visage. Oui, c'est pour ça qu'il avait le nez cassé. Oh, ça va, il était mort, hein !

Ta lampe, c'est de la merde, elle passe son temps à s'éteindre. Tu l'as payée où ? Dans un bordel-surprise ? Parce que je crois qu'ils t'ont enc… D'accord, c'est de mauvais goût. N'empêche qu'elle éclaire que dalle.

La cave, c'était son idée. Il ne voulait plus l'utiliser. Il avait en tête un schéma bien précis, qu'il avait refusé de m'expliquer, au début. Tu sais, je crois qu'il avait une belle case en moins. Il m'a quand même fait sacrément confiance. J'aurais pu le trahir.

Quoique, le connaissant, il épiait peut-être tous mes faits et gestes… Presque flippant, en fait, comme idée. Oublions-la. Disons qu'il était fou.

Sans même me demander d'aide, ni me parler, en fait, il a tiré le corps de ton copain vers la chaise, et l'a installé dessus, bien correctement. Il a sorti une paire de menottes, lui a attaché les mains dans le dos, a basculé sa tête en arrière. Il a pris un couteau – celui que j'ai eu le bonheur de rencontrer lorsqu'il s'est enfoncé dans mon ventre – et a déchiré sa veste et sa chemise, jetant les lambeaux de tissu au sol.

Il était pas mal du tout, au fait, si jamais tu veux savoi… Ah, tu ne veux pas. Ok.

Je le regardais faire, en silence, fascinée. Je visualisais déjà la scène dans toute son ampleur, dans tout son macabre. C'était magnifique, sinistre, angoissant, puissant. J'avais l'impression d'avoir été l'élément clé ayant permis un spectacle sensationnel.

Moi, folle ?

Regarde-nous. Nous deux. Face à face, l'une sur une chaise, attachée, l'autre la menaçant. Parlant comme deux amis. Partageant nos risibles histoires.

Qui est fou ?

Hypocrite.

Finissons-en.

Ensuite, il a plongé la main dans le sang qui coulait de la plaie causée par la balle, et a écrit deux lettres sur le mur, avec ce liquide incroyablement rouge, étrangement fascinant.

**UM**

Si ça, ce n'était pas un avertissement… Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas respecté, hein ?

Pourquoi nous as-tu suivis ?

Pourquoi nous as-tu pourchassés ?

Pourquoi nous as-tu traqués sans relâche ?

Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas laissés en paix, salopard ?

* * *

><p><strong>LUI<strong>

Bien tiens, comme si c'était dans les habitudes de la police de laisser courir deux meurtriers. Totalement normal. Espèce d'imbécile ! Tu penses vraiment qu'on a l'habitude de trembler devant des minables dans votre genre ?

Ce n'était pas dans les siennes, en tout cas. Et il est le meilleur flic qu'on n'ait jamais vu. Sitôt rentré au commissariat, j'ai bousculé tous ces incapables, les pressant de pister son portable, qui ne répondait pas lorsque je l'appelais.

Ils m'ont pris pour un fou, je crois, mais avaient l'habitude d'obéir. Et dans les heures qui ont suivi, j'ai pris une des voitures de fonction, et je suis parti à sa recherche.

Je me souviendrais de cette scène toute ma vie. C'était horrible.

Le sang, trop rouge. Lui, sur la chaise, mort, le torse barré de multiples plaies. Pourquoi… Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? Cela ne vous suffisait pas de le tuer ? Il fallait le mutiler, en plus ? Vous avez repeint les foutus murs de cette putain de cave avec son sang. Vous êtes pires que des monstres.

Après, je ne me souviens pas. J'ai appelé mes collègues, je crois. J'ai passé des jours, assis chez moi, à regarder dans le vide. Comme ailleurs. Comme mort. Des jours entiers, je te jure. Sans manger, ni dormir… Rien.

Ce n'est pas la peine de te moquer. Je n'ai pas été formé pour voir des massacres orchestrés par des barbares dans votre genre.

J'ai fini par reprendre pied, malgré tout. Une idée fixe me tournait alors dans la tête, martelant les parois de mon crâne.

« Vengeance ».

* * *

><p><strong>ELLE<strong>

Tu deviens avare en paroles. Je n'ai pourtant pas grand-chose à te raconter… Ah, mais si. Evidemment. Tu ne connais pas le début de l'histoire, toi.

Tout a commencé le soir de Noël, en fait. Je déteste cette fête. Ne lève pas les yeux au ciel, s'il-te-plaît. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis soi-disant une psychopathe que je hais cette pseudo-fête. Les raisons ? Ah, mais tu peux aller te faire foutre. Je rêve.

Donc, j'étais partie de chez moi pour me vider l'esprit. J'avais pris mon MP4 – toujours sortir avec de la musique. Il devait être… Minuit, je crois, dans ces eaux-là. A vrai dire, je m'en foutais un peu, et m'en fous toujours autant.

Je marchais. Tranquillement. Dans le noir, la nuit. Quand il a surgi dans mon dos, avec la saugrenue idée de m'étrangler avec ma propre écharpe. Franchement, ça fait mal. Et s'étouffer comme ça, c'est horrible.

Je te montrerais, si tu veux… Non ? Dommage…

Je me suis réveillée dans sa cave… Oui, cette cave-là précisément. C'est drôle, j'habitais deux rues plus loin, avant. Si, c'est drôle. Tss.

Ce qui suit n'importe peu – en fait, je n'ai pas envie de te le raconter. T'es pas content ? C'est pareil. Pour faire court, il m'a proposé de lui servir d'alliée, et j'emploie ici le verbe « servir » avec justesse, si je l'aidais à avoir ton chéri.

Ne me regarde pas comme ça. C'est juste une expression. Désolée.

Alors, c'est ce que j'ai fait. Je l'ai laissé me poignarder, je lui ai scrupuleusement obéi, j'ai manipulé sa proie, j'ai menti, triché, j'ai joué dans la cour des grands, et j'ai gagné.

Puis, tu es arrivé.

* * *

><p><strong>LUI<strong>

Il y a des gens qui ont eu une enfance facile, à qui la vie a souri, qui ont tout. Il y en a d'autres, qui se noient, qui se sont noyés, qui s'emmêlent dans les ombres dont ils ne peuvent se débarrasser. Ces gens-là ont deux choix : celui de devenir quelqu'un de bien, et celui de devenir quelqu'un de mal.

C'est ce que m'a dit le commissaire, un jour. Il parlait de toi. Amusant, n'est-ce pas ? Il disait qu'il était fier de ce que tu essayais de devenir. Je pense qu'il ne s'en serait jamais remis, même s'il avait survécu. Voir ses convictions s'effondrer…

Je suis quand même un minimum lucide. Il n'est pas de ceux qui tiennent debout coûte que coûte, quand tout ce qu'ils croyaient être vrai s'effrite dans le vent.

Mais toi !

Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de bien.

Tu es l'apogée de son erreur ! La preuve la plus éclatante !

J'aimerais te comprendre. J'aime comprendre. Je voudrais savoir comment on tourne mal, pour ne jamais faire la même chose, pour guérir l'humanité de ce risque. A ton avis, y a-t-il des gens prédestinés à cela ? Que leur caractère destine à vaincre au prix de la souffrance ?

J'aimerais avoir pitié de toi. Mais tu n'en veux pas, de ma pitié.

* * *

><p><strong>ELLE<strong>

Non, je n'en veux pas, et n'en voudrais jamais. Je n'ai pas honte de ce que je suis. Je ne pense pas que tu puisses comprendre. D'un être faible, méprisable, cassé, je suis devenu… Bien plus. Bien mieux. Forte. Droite. Destinée à être crainte, haïe par les faibles dont je faisais partie.

Une arme à la main, tu deviens quelqu'un d'autre. Si je te prenais ton joujou, que se passerait-il, à ton avis ? Tu tires ta force, tes certitudes de ce bout de métal porteur de mort.

J'ai tué, oui. Une seule fois. Lui. Son regard ne me hante pas, je ne me réveille pas en hurlant, la nuit.

Mon caractère ?

Rien de spécial. Vraiment. Peut-être détonnai-je, au milieu de ceux de mon âge, mais est-ce une raison suffisante ? Je ne suis pas sûre. En vérité, selon moi, ceux qui interagissent avec nous, juste avant le point de rupture, juste avant que l'on tombe sans espoir de se relever, eux seuls sont important.

Il était là avant mon point de rupture. Pour employer une expression étrange, il m'a tirée de votre monde de lumière, simple, éclatant, pour me faire entrer dans celui des ombres, ardu, cachant sans cesse ses secrets, et promettant milles merveilles acides.

J'aurais pu tomber sur le commissaire, à la place. Et nous n'en serions pas là.

Il a gagné. Il gagne toujours.

Même sa fin, je jurerais presque qu'il la lui-même orchestrée.

Tout à fait dans son genre.

* * *

><p><strong>LUI<strong>

Si c'est le cas, il a voulu t'entraîner dans la tombe. Ton génialissime tueur, te condamnant à mort. Que c'est cocasse. Non, je te le promets, il ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce que je le tue. Tout comme le commissaire ne s'attendait pas à ta trahison. Donnant, donnant.

Moi non plus, à vrai dire. Bien sûr, je t'ai trouvé un air étrange, la première fois que je t'ai vue… Ah, bah, tiens, c'était près de la cabine bleue. Tu sais, là où il t'a laissée pour morte.

Tu n'avais pas les yeux complètement fermés. On voyait une parcelle de tes iris. Et ils étaient diablement brillants. Vifs. Pas ceux qu'aurait une personne qui vient de se faire attaquer par un fou.

Il y avait le commissaire, aussi. Et au moment où il s'est penché sur toi pour prendre ton pouls, j'aurais juré avoir senti quelqu'un nous regarder, intensément. J'en ai éprouvé du malaise. Mais j'avais beau scruter la rue, je ne voyais personne.

Bien sûr. Un fauve ne laisse pas n'importe qui le voir.

C'est ce qu'il est, c'est ce que vous êtes. Des fauves. Moins que des humains. Cette idée te fait rire, de toute évidence. Eh bien ? Pourquoi ?

Non, je ne suis pas d'accord. Les humains sont meilleurs que les animaux. Plus évolués.

* * *

><p><strong>ELLE<strong>

Innocent.

Tu ne connais rien à l'humain.

Insouciant.

Tu ne connais rien aux _animaux_ de notre genre.

Imbécile.

Si l'humain était si parfait, tu n'aurais aucune raison d'être. La haine, le sang sont dans nos gènes. La preuve ? Tu me hais, et tu veux ma mort. Ne te cherche pas d'excuse, c'est la vérité, cette vérité que tu apprécies tant.

Nous ne sommes que des animaux, faisant semblant d'être plus qu'eux. Par vanité. Par peur.

Un jour, ce que tu es éclatera. Comme pour le commissaire. C'est la haine et le sang qui l'ont berné, plus que moi. Il était tout prédisposé à m'écouter. Après tout, n'étais-je pas celle qui allait le mener à son pire ennemi ? Il voulait se laisser duper, et je n'ai fait que l'y aider.

D'où il est, il doit se maudire.

Et c'est le plus amusant.

Mais reprenons le fil de notre histoire. C'est toujours à toi.

* * *

><p><strong>LUI<strong>

Le penses-tu vraiment ? Et ton tueur ? Lui aussi, s'est fait avoir. Trop sûr de lui.

Je ne suis jamais allé te voir à l'hôpital. Trop de travail. J'essayais de trouver la preuve que ce qu'il avançait à propos de ton agresseur était vrai. Ou le contraire. Autrement dit, je peinais. Il errait dans le commissariat, sur les nerfs.

Mais tu as poussé notre porte, une fois, une seule fois. Pour la déposition réglementaire, ce beau bordel. Je t'ai attentivement regardée passer.

Tu ne t'étais pas encore teinte les cheveux. Ils étaient courts, désordonnés, tombant dans ta nuque. Tu étais seulement en pull, ce qui pour moi relevait alors du suicide, vu la température extérieure. Mais tu ne semblais pas avoir froid. Tu promenais un regard distant, presque hautain, sur chacun d'entre nous.

Tu ne ressemblais pas à une fille qui s'est faite agressée par un tueur en série. Tu ressemblais à… Pas à l'assassin lui-même. A _autre chose_. A quelqu'un qui sait qu'elle va gagner, et se réjouit d'avance. A quelqu'un qui joue à un jeu dangereux, dont elle est la seule à connaître les règles, et entraînant d'autres personnes dans son univers chaotique.

Drôlement gagné, hein ? Regarde-toi. Tu t'es fait battre sur ton propre terrain.

Même ta jolie cicatrice, tu ne la cachais pas, comme si elle était la preuve que tu étais quelqu'un d'autre lorsque tu l'exhibais, comme si tu en étais fière. Incompréhensible, pour moi.

La seule personne que tu as réussi à faire tourner en rond, c'est le commissaire. Tu parles d'une menteuse.

Non, vraiment, quand j'ai lu dans le carnet que tu avais soi-disant retrouvé l'endroit où il t'avais emprisonnée, j'ai compris que dans l'immédiat, tu étais le seul danger.

Mais je n'ai pas été assez rapide, n'est-ce pas ?

Et j'en souffre.

J'en hurle, la nuit.

* * *

><p><strong>ELLE<strong>

Tu sais à quoi je servais, au fond ? A lui faire reprendre courage, quand le doute venait l'assaillir. A le convaincre que les miroirs mentaient, qu'il avait raison, que tout cela avait un sens.

A ces moments-là, je sentais mon avenir vaciller. Sans lui, je n'étais plus rien.

Je me dégoûte moi-même. J'étais devenue dépendante, accro, je buvais tout ce qu'il me disait, je l'admirais. Est-ce vraiment ma faute ? Il me _voyait_. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, de marcher dans la nuit, dans le silence. Lui, il me _parlait_. Il _m'entendait_. Il était tout.

Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Je voulais… Je voulais juste _vivre_. Ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Quel qu'en soit le prix.

Non, je ne pleure pas. C'est du sang.

Au fond, j'étais en sursis. Il aurait fini par se lasser de moi, et bam ! j'aurais cessé d'exister. Mais cela ne me dérangeais pas tant que ça. Mourir de sa main, pourquoi pas. C'est toujours mieux que de s'endormir dans un lit, après une vie d'attente et de mensonges à moi-même.

C'est _lui_ qui aurait dû me tuer ! Je te hais, pour cela !

J'ai vécu, vécu intensément, à ses côtés. J'ai vu le monde sous un aspect différent. J'ai vibré sous milles sensations, toutes plus puissantes les unes que les autres. J'ai fait ce que nul n'a jamais fait, et je ne regrette absolument rien.

Mais c'est fini.

* * *

><p><strong>LUI<strong>

Moi, il ne me regardait pas. J'étais son crétin d'assistant. L'incapable. Celui qui apportait les mauvaises nouvelles. Jusqu'à la fin, je l'ai été. Je suis tombé sur son cahier personnel, je te l'ai dit… Comment il m'y dépeint… Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter cela ? Dis-moi !

Est-ce que tu sais quel effet ça fait, d'aimer un homme qui te méprise ?!

Qui marche dans le silence, maintenant ! Qui marche dans la nuit !

Je rêve qu'on me le rende, rien que quelques secondes, pour que je lui dise tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur. Qu'importe qu'il me haïsse. Qu'importe qu'il en soit dégoûté. Je pourrais alors mourir l'esprit en paix.

J'aurais dû… j'aurais dû le faire avant. Je suis lâche, au fond.

Je ne pleure pas non plus. Tu rêves, imbécile.

Au final, nous n'étions rien pour eux. Des ombres risibles, inintéressantes. L'histoire elle-même devait se jouer seulement entre eux deux. Ton tueur t'a utilisé dans ce but : pour écrire la conclusion, pour pouvoir s'arroger le droit de rédiger les dernières lignes, les plus intenses. De même pour moi.

Est-ce que tu perçois l'ironie ?

Tout tournait autour d'eux. Nous n'étions rien, absolument rien. Cela aurait dû se finir ainsi. Sur leur folie.

Et maintenant, vois !

C'est nous qui transcrivons l'épilogue !

Nous !

Les oubliés, les moyens plutôt que les buts. Ceux qui auraient dû disparaître avec la mort de leur supérieur. Ceux qui n'étaient pas importants.

Qui est vraiment gagnant, au final ?

* * *

><p><strong>ELLE<strong>

Aimer…

Je n'ai jamais compris où cela menait.

Je me contentais de l'admirer, d'être fascinée, de dépendre de lui.

Et toi, tu l'aimais.

Risible, oui.

Je n'ai jamais cru aux _happy end_. Même lorsque tout semblait nous sourire, même lorsque nous sommes montés dans sa voiture, volée, sans doute, pour nous élancer hors de la ville, je n'y croyais pas.

J'attendais la chute, patiemment, en le regardant conduire, sourcils froncés, concentré sur la route.

J'attendais la chute lorsque nous grignotions deux hamburgers, sur une aire de pique-nique déserte.

J'attendais la chute lorsqu'il a tué cette femme anonyme pour lui prendre sa voiture, la nôtre venant de nous lâcher.

J'attendais la chute lorsqu'il riait simplement, qu'il me parlait de tout et rien, qu'il m'exposait ses plans.

J'attendais la chute, quand il me souriait.

La joie d'avoir vaincu son principal ennemi avait vite disparue. Il songeait déjà à son prochain UM.

Et moi, je me demandais dans le sang de qui s'écrirait la fin de notre récit.

* * *

><p><strong>LUI<strong>

Le tien, je le crains. Je crois, moi, aux fins heureuses. Ce vieux cliché du bien qui gagne à la fin, tout ça. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Tu es attachée. Je suis armé.

Cela a été compliqué de vous retrouver. Je te passe les détails, négligeables. Sache, cependant, que j'ai dû tout faire seul, les autres n'étant que des bons à rien, pas pressés de venger le meilleur homme ayant existé. Mais j'y suis arrivé ! Après des jours et des jours d'errances, à veiller la nuit, à ingérer des quantités astronomiques de café, j'y suis arrivé !

Je vous ai trouvés !

Notamment grâce au sillage de morts que vous avez laissés derrière vous. Comme c'est malin. Tu aurais pu le tenir un minimum en laisse, ton tueur, et nous n'en serions pas là.

Mais, pour être honnête, je pense que la chance a pas mal joué.

C'est ainsi, trois mois exactement après que tu l'as tué, que je me suis retrouvé devant cette espèce de tour de pierre, à 21h43, au beau milieu d'un orage dantesque, en pleine campagne, la lampe-tempête dans la voiture et une arme à la main.

* * *

><p><strong>ELLE<strong>

Nous ne devions rester ici que quelques jours… Deux, peut-être… Un moment pour se reposer, peut-être tourner si un inconscient nous tombait dans les bras.

J'ai entendu le coup de feu, malgré le fracas de la tempête de l'autre côté des murs. Il m'a vrillé les tympans, et j'ai senti une goutte de sueur froide descendre le long de mon échine. Ce son-là ne me paraissait pas habituel, pas familier. J'avais dû l'entendre tirer, quoi, cinq ? six fois ? Pour moi, tous les bruits de tirs se ressemblent.

Mais celui-là…

J'aurais dû obéir à mon instinct, et dégager. Cette foutue bâtisse est truffée de portes. Quelque chose le hurlait dans ma tête, entêtant, incessant. _Fuis !_ Mais je ne fuis pas !

Et je savais qu'il était dans la pièce d'à côté !

J'ai pris mon Beretta, j'ai désactivé la sécurité et, sans réfléchir, j'ai poussé la porte nous séparant.

Je crois que je comprends ce que tu as ressenti, devant le corps du commissaire.

Sauf que toi, tu l'as vu mort.

Moi… Quand je l'ai aperçu, recroquevillé sur le sol, sa chemise et sa veste imbibées de sang, j'ai bugué. Je ne concevais plus ce qui se passait. C'était impossible. Il ne pouvait mourir ! J'avais oublié, dans ma fascination, que lui aussi était mortel.

Je pouvais voir, dans un repli de tissu, briller la crosse de son arme, jamais atteinte.

J'ai vu des gouttelettes de sang, sur son visage. Ce rouge qui, soudain, me paraissait atroce.

Puis, ses yeux. Grand ouverts.

Hurlant.

M'hurlant de partir.

C'est alors que je t'ai remarqué.

Et il est mort au moment où tu m'as frappé la tempe de ton arme.

* * *

><p><strong>LUI<strong>

Il a eu ce petit air surpris… Comme s'il ne s'y attendait pas. Moi non plus, presque. Jamais le commissaire n'avait réussi à l'avoir et moi, je me trouvais face à lui, armé, sûr de moi, déterminé.

Il a ri, d'abord, un rire effrayant, avec un sourire machiavélique, comme s'il imaginait déjà me torturer, me tuer de diverses façons, comme s'il _savait_ que j'allais être à sa merci. Ses yeux… M'ont fait hésiter. C'est inexplicable. J'avais le sentiment de voir, au fond des pupilles, le mal lui-même, un mal contre on ne peut lutter, juste s'incliner. Ou alors, quelque chose de plus viscéral, de plus puissant encore.

L'animalité. Voilà ce que j'ai vu. Un fauve, derrière une apparence humaine lambda. Un fauve qui d'un coup d'œil m'avait pétrifié. J'étais devenu proie, moi qui me rêvais chasseur. Et il le _savait_. Comme s'il était dans ma tête, comme s'il lisait mes pensées. J'avais la certitude qu'il connaissait toutes mes failles, toutes mes fissures, et qu'il se jouait de moi depuis le début.

Qui peut lutter contre _lui_ ? ai-je alors pensé. Qui peut vraiment vaincre l'homme redevenu animal, tout en gardant sa sournoiserie, sa froide intelligence ?

Il a fait un pas vers moi, avec une démarche… féline, voilà le bon mot. Sa main s'est glissée dans l'intérieur de sa veste, et j'ai deviné qu'il allait se saisir de son arme, m'abattre, que tout cela n'aurait alors servi à rien, que j'allais mourir, dans le silence et le désintérêt.

Que je n'aurais pas réussi à venger le commissaire.

C'est ce qui m'a secoué. Un bref instant.

Et j'ai tiré. Par instinct.

J'ai vu la stupéfaction, presque la supplication. Comme s'il me demandait « est-ce bien vrai ? m'as-tu vraiment eu ? Tout cela va-t-il s'arrêter là ? ». Il est tombé sans dire mot, sans crier, en silence. Une fleur rouge éclosant sur sa poitrine, milles malédictions dans le regard.

Je crois qu'il a tenté de dire quelque chose. J'ai vu un nom sur ses lèvres. Tu sais, je pense qu'il a voulu te prévenir, t'ordonner de te barrer. Tu n'étais sûrement pas son alliée, sûrement pas son amie, si je suis ce que tu dis. Mais tu étais cette ombre, que j'étais pour le commissaire. Une présence amicale, en un sens. Quelqu'un qui n'avait rien fait pour le gêner.

Il a essayé, oui.

Mais il n'a pas réussi.

Et notre histoire, à nous quatre, se termine ici.

* * *

><p>- Et voilà où nous en sommes, murmura-t-elle.<p>

Elle passa une langue sèche sur ses lèvres, récupérant le sang la gênant, et qui coulait toujours en abondance de sa plaie à la tempe, causée par le solide coup de crosse l'ayant plongé dans un coma de presque trois heures. Ses yeux, rendus fantomatiques par la pénombre et la fièvre, traînèrent sur la lampe-tempête suspendue, avant de se braquer à nouveau sur l'homme lui faisant face.

- Je t'ai peut-être un peu sous-estimé, reconnut-elle. Si j'avais su, je t'aurais embarqué avec nous, ce jour-là. Le commissaire et toi seraient morts, et cela se serait terminé là. Je ne serais pas sur cette chaise, et _lui_…

Une rage sans nom enfla au fond de ses pupilles. De jeune fille dépressive, elle était devenue ange déchu. Maintenant, elle ne ressemblait ni plus ni moins qu'à un animal sauvage, aux instincts aiguisés à l'extrême, le corps tout entier tendu vers sa survie. Fauve de l'ombre avide de vengeance.

- Tu l'as tué. Lui.

- Un assassin, rétorqua l'homme.

- Evidemment qu'il en est un ! hurla-t-elle soudainement, abandonnant son impassibilité glaciale. Lui, un assassin, m'a débarrassé de mon père, m'a permis de vivre enfin, m'a écoutée, comprise, a partagé ce qu'il était avec moi quand vous, _braves protecteurs de la justice_, n'avaient rien fait !

- Tu vas pouvoir le rejoindre dans la tombe, riposta-t-il sans s'émouvoir.

La lampe clignota, sans discontinuer. Dans l'obscurité, ne restait que leurs yeux brillants. En fond sonore, l'orage, et leurs respirations hachées. Celles d'un animal, et celles d'un humain.

Elle reprit son calme aussi vite qu'elle l'avait perdu, se figeant sur sa chaise.

- Ce n'est pas logique, déclara-t-elle après un bref silence. Toi, moi, lui, le commissaire. Nous n'avons aucun sens. Un assistant qui réussit là où son supérieur échoue, une fille qui tue pour vivre, un homme assassinant pour son cinéma, et un autre qui dans sa justice, frôlait la démence. Ce n'est pas une histoire de Bien contre le Mal, qui se joue ici. C'est celle de multiples facettes de la nature humaine qui s'affrontent.

- Et je vais gagner, asséna l'homme, glissant son doigt sur la gâchette.

Un rire sonore, sombre, s'éleva. Dans le même temps, la lampe rendit enfin l'âme dans un sifflement. En suivit un autre, comme semblant sortir de la gorge d'un monstre.

- _Personne ne gagne face à moi_ _!_

Et dans ce pronom personnel, c'est la facette la plus sombre de l'humanité toute entière qui fut ainsi désignée.

L'assistant sentit la peur se glisser dans son dos sous forme d'une sueur acide. Le noir. Le pire ennemi des animaux comme l'humain, cachant la vérité, en dévoilant d'autres, jouant avec son imagination, ses peurs.

Il en avait la certitude, la femme face à lui ne craignait pas le noir.

Il défie le cran de sûreté, s'apprêta à tirer, pressé par l'urgence, par l'instinct qui lui hurlait de s'enfuir. Quelque chose joua dans les ténèbres, le bruit d'une chaise raclant le sol s'imposa à son esprit, et il sentit un poids s'abattre sur lui.

Elle s'était détachée, comprit-il avec terreur. Tout au long de leurs patients contes, elle avait réussi à défaire ses liens, et ils étaient désormais au corps à corps, dans une lutte purement animale, se battant chacun pour leur survie, et pour la vengeance.

Il sentit des ongles tracer de longs sillons sanglants dans sa joue, des mains tenter d'enserrer sa gorge. Il donna un violent coup de pied dans une surface molle, mordit profondément de la chair, un goût ferreux envahissant sa bouche. Et, surtout, il discerna un grondement surgir du plus profond de ses entrailles, incontrôlable, cri intérieur de fauve. Il sentit ses mouvements devenir plus vifs, incontrôlables, reposant sur l'instinct le plus pur.

Ses doigts devenus pattes armées de griffes déchirèrent, ses poings frappèrent, ses lèvres se retroussèrent sur ses dents. Sur sa langue rampa un goût de sang, de fureur et de sauvagerie intense. Il en était enivré, et en même temps, gardait l'esprit incroyablement clair.

Il plaqua son Colt contre un fragment de peau, tira. Un cri de douleur emplit sa tête, entêtant et, s'aperçut-il avec un mélange de peur et de fascination, terriblement jouissif. Il avait aimé ça. Faire mal. Faire souffrir un autre être humain.

Il n'aurait jamais dû s'aventurer à combattre ces deux monstres, songea-t-il avec amertume. Cette chasse avait mis à jour ce que l'espèce humaine, _son_ espèce, tentait de se cacher, de cacher à tous, dans le vain espoir de se prétendre civilisée. Cette course lui avait dévoilé qu'il n'était rien de plus et rien de moins qu'un _animal_, aimant faire souffrir, aimant tuer, aimant se battre, hurler à la lune.

Aimant, aussi, tout simplement.

L'image du commissaire, toujours trop lointain, toujours méprisant, s'imposa à lui. Elle fut vite brouillée de sang, lorsqu'un couteau s'enfonça dans sa poitrine, jusqu'à la garde. Une vague d'adrénaline le parcourut, supplantant l'abominable douleur, et il tira, encore, encore.

Chaque balle atteignit sa cible. Le poids qui depuis tout à l'heure tentait de le maîtriser s'affala sur le côté avec un soupir étonné. Il se figea, lui aussi. Un goût de défaite commençait à envahir sa bouche, et il s'y connaissait assez en anatomie humaine pour savoir que ses poumons se noyaient peu à peu, que rien ni personne ne pourrait le sauver. Sa main heurta le sol, son arme lui échappa avec un bruit métallique, glissant sur le sol de pierre.

Mourir. Pourquoi pas. Il allait mourir après avoir débarrassé la terre de deux ignobles meurtriers, après avoir vengé son supérieur – et qu'importe qu'il ne l'apprenne jamais…

Mourir aux côtés d'un fauve. A moins que la bête sauvage, ici, ce soit lui. Il ne saurait dire, préfère ne pas savoir. Il est des mensonges qui nous sont essentiels.

Mourir. Il n'avait pas peur, songea-t-il. Il ne manquerait à personne. Personne ne lui restait.

- De la musique, murmura une voix mourante près de lui, aux accents de désespoir irraisonné, de peur puissante. Il n'y a pas de musique…

Il toussa, quelques gouttelettes qu'il devina rouge venant s'échouer sur son menton. Dans l'obscurité, l'animal déchaîné qu'il avait affronté redevenait, un bref instant, humain, fragile – juste une fille qui s'était perdue dans la nuit. Et lui… Lui, aussi.

Pour le pire, comme pour le meilleur.

Il prit sa plus profonde inspiration – sa dernière –, invoqua à lui le visage du commissaire, un jour quelconque où il lui avait souri, et commença à chantonner.

- _Yeah… Yes it's human… It's just human…_

_You noticed?_

_Yeah_

_You're just human_

_Did you notice?_

_Damn right_

* * *

><p>Qu'est-ce que je viens d'écrire, moi… Bref !<p>

Il n'y aura pas de quatrième OS.

Non, je suis sérieuse. Ils sont tous morts, je ne peux rien faire avec des cadavres. Aucun sous-entendu déguelasse, évidemment. Pas du tout mon genre.

Sinon, j'ai bel et bien lu dans un Science et Vie récent, dans un petit encart, qu'il était déjà arrivé que des gens décapités « survivent » quelques instants. Des scientifiques ont même tenté l'expérience sur des souris anesthésiées, et elles se sont réveillées quelques secondes avant que leur électroencéphalogramme ne tombe à plat.

C'est cool, non ?

Hrm. Passons.

Reviewer, et je vous fais un câlin ! *en manque*


End file.
